


Another life in time

by Stargaryen17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: 1000 years after a Game of Thrones, Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Heaps of Jonerys moments, History, Jealousy, Jonerys, Love, Memories, Modern, Modern Jonerys, More chapters are coming, Music, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Smut, Unconditional Love, Unexplainable feeling, Uninvited butterflies, Uninvited feelings, love making, unashamed smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargaryen17/pseuds/Stargaryen17
Summary: Do you believe in reincarnation?What if Jon and Dany’s love was so strong, it could live again?In a different time, in the same place?What if they had the chance to love, and be a part of each other’s lives again?This story is set a thousand years after a Game of Thrones.It is 2009 and Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Stark meet in the old (out of bounds) area of the Dragonpit in Kings Landing. With mutual, unexplainable feelings of being drawn to each other like magnets.They can’t explain it.They feel as though they have met before.Jon and Daenerys share a passion for history and soon become friends. On a shared assignment, they learn something about each other that just can’t be. Or can it?Will their past be able to answer future questions?Or will they find themselves in the same position they were in, a thousand years before?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 85
Kudos: 188





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Everything you know about Game of Thrones has happened. In the books and in the TV series. Yes. EVEN that shit excuse of a season called season 8.
> 
> Have an open mind.
> 
> This story picks up in 2009. A thousand years after S8E6. Throughout these chapters will see past and present worlds collide. There will be flashbacks to a Game of Thrones. I’ll let you know what time we are in, at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this story…  
> #GettingUsThroughThatShitSeason  
> #OurLoveForJonerysWillLiveOn  
> #JonerysForTheWin  
> #Stargaryen17

**First meeting - The Dragonpit - 2009**

Jon and Daenerys are 19 years old...

“Hey” he said as she looked back at him. Startled.

“Hi” she said through an awkward smile. She’d seen this boy before, around campus, he was always surrounded by a lot of people. She was shocked to see him, here with her, alone.

“Can I come and sit by you?” he asked as he remembered the words of his sister on his first day of school.

**_Jon. Not everyone is like us. They can’t just have a conversation with strangers like we can. Ask them first._ **

Dany moved on the step she was sitting on, as if she was moving over for him, or away from him. He couldn’t quite figure it out.

“Sure” she whispered as she moved a strand of her silver hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Jon couldn’t understand the feelings he was feeling for her at this very moment. He just knew that he had to talk to her. _He had to be by her._

“I saw you. Walk out of class during that lesson" he began. Trying to make conversation. "You didn’t like it?” he asked as he sat beside her. Dany noticing the ringlets in his hair and his long eyelashes.

“You were in that class?” she asked curiously.

“Yeah. I was. I was sitting a couple of rows behind you. I’ve heard that story a hundred times" he shrugged. "So I wasn’t really listening” he admitted. He smiled as he watched her smile at his honesty.

“So, you didn’t like it?” he asked.

“Like what?” she said as she observed his brown eyes.

“That lesson” he said as he put his hands in front of him.

“I guess you could say that” she said simply. “I didn’t like the way that Professor told that story” she said as their eyes met. She didn’t realise that he was just staring at her the entire time she was looking at the broken pillars and buildings in front of her.

“The story of the Mad Queen?” he said as she took a deep breath.

“Don’t call her that” she said in defense.

Jon shook his head. “Why not?” he asked as he felt her invisible guard come up. “She burned this city to the ground aft-“ he began before she stood and pulled her bag onto her shoulder.

“She was doing what she thought was right!” she spat as she turned to walk away.

“Wait” he laughed as he stood. He couldn’t believe how fast that had escalated. “Where are you going?” he asked as she looked back at him and walked towards him again, closing the gap between them. Jon looking back at her, a little scared. She was standing so close to him, she could literally count the strands of his long, black eyelashes.

“I wanted to come here to get away from that lecture and that shit story Professor Ian was telling. If I wanted to hear another one-sided story. I would have stayed in that room" she said as he continued to just look at her. She was taken back. "Why are you here?” she spat, looking at him fiercely.

“I wanted to see if you were OK” he breathed.

“And how is that going for you?” she asked as she took a step back.

“Not very well” he admitted. “Look. Let’s start again. I’m sorry, if I offended you” he said as he held out his hand.

“I’m Eddard. But my family and friends call me Jon” he said as she looked back at him, a little confused.

 _'Good one. Now she thinks you're giving her a fake name'_ he thought to himself.

“It’s um, it’s my middle name” he shrugged.

For some reason. This girl made him stutter and feel uncomfortable. He took a deep breath.

“I’m Eddard. Eddard Jon Stark” he said proudly. What’s yours?” he asked as she looked back at him.

She knew nothing of family names. All she knew, was that she had to hide her family name from the world.

Her father encouraged it.

Her mother encouraged it.

But for some reason. She felt as though, she _could not_ lie to him.

“Dany” she said curiously as she took his hand. Her stomach swarming with uninvited butterflies as he held her hand in his.

“Dany?” he repeated. His hand still in hers. His eyes encouraging her to tell him her full name.

“Daenerys” she said simply. Jon looking back at her, his hand, still holding hers.

_Usually people pull away when she’d tell them her full name._

“Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen” she continued as he took a step forward, a small smile on the corner of his mouth.

_Dany did not expect that reaction at all._

“It’s really nice to meet you” he said through a smile. Dany pulling her hand back. Taken back. No one has ever, said that to her before.

“Now I know why” he said as she looked at him curiously.

“Know why, what?” she asked as she sat back down. Her guard coming down.

“Now I know why you left that class” he said simply as he took his place next to her. “I feel even worse now” he sighed as he ran his hand through his head of black, curly hair. “You’re a Targaryen” he said as if she was one of the best people he had ever met. “A descendant of Kings and Queens. Of dragons!” he said as his eyes widened. “Your ancestor was the dragon queen herself” he said as she nodded.

“I don’t really tell people my last name. Or my full name to be honest, because they get weird” she said as she looked at him. “But I don’t think you’ll get weird” she said as he shook his head. “I just introduce myself as Dany” she said as she looked at him curiously. Wondering if she should continue telling him her story or if she should let him run for the hills.

_His eyes told her that he wasn’t going anywhere._

Dany took a deep breath and continued to share with this stranger. This stranger that she felt she’d met before.

“My father wouldn’t let me during high school. He didn’t want me to be bullied for being a Targaryen. Like he was” she said as Jon felt a little sorry for her.

“But then, when I turned sixteen, I realised that **he named me after her** ” she said as she watched him sit back down next to her. His entire attention, on her and her beautiful features that he took the time to admire, now that he knew who she was.

“He named me, fully, after her. My ancestor, The Mother of Dragons” Dany continued. “So, I thought, why not. My name is my identity, and she. She was a legend” she said simply. “People can bully me if they want. I don’t care. I’m not going to hide who I am, not here" she said as she looked around. "I'm not going to hide who I am, just to make others feel better. I won’t” she said clearly. Jon observing her every move. His eyes, rising and falling as they scanned her. He had never met anyone as headstrong, or as fierce as her. She could say anything, and he would believe her.

“I think you’re amazing” he admitted. Uncontrolled words, just falling out of his mouth.

“You don’t even know me” she said as she looked at his face. He was watching her, observing him.

“I know your name” he said teasingly.

“And I know yours” she smiled.

Time passed and they smiled at each other as the sun began to set. Dany looked at the time and realised that she needed to be at her last class for the day. She stood at once. Taking Jon by surprise.

“I need to go. I’ve spent too much time here” she said as she looked around. Jon standing too. He really didn’t want her to go. For some reason. He wanted to keep talking to her. He wanted to get to know her, more.

“Do you have to go?”

Dany smiled as she put her bag back on her shoulder. “I do” she said as she held her hand out again. “It was really nice to meet you Jon. Thank you for listening. I don't know why I just told you all of that. I don't normally talk to strangers” she said as he took her hand and shook it.

“Well we're not strangers anymore" he said as they let go.

Jon realised that he couldn't just let her, walk out of his life.

"When can I see you again?” he asked as he leaned forward and placed his hand on her elbow. Daenerys turning and looking back at him.

“You’ll see me around Stark” she said as she smiled at him once more. She pulled her headphones out of her pocket and walked away.

Jon stood there watching her disappear through the vale, with an unknown feeling of love in his heart, and butterflies in his gut...


	2. The dragon and the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that took place all those years ago.  
> Their love will endure.  
> A Game of Thrones flash back.
> 
> Jon and Daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Two things you should know before you read this chapter.
> 
> 1: The chapters that you are about to read between Jon and Dany, are happening at the same time, please keep that in mind  
> 2: Thanks so much for the feedback and the questions. I hope this chapter answers some of them!
> 
> #TheTargaryensLiveOn  
> #ForHouseTargaryen  
> #ForTheLoveOfOurDragonMama

** Beyond the wall – Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen **

Snow fell heavy from the sky as Jon dismounted off of his horse and made his way through a tunnel to an abandoned castle. Ghost by his side. He received a raven from his sister to meet her here, urgently. Truth be told he was looking forward to seeing her, he didn’t think that he would ever see Arya again.

He pushed open the wooden door of the castle and took a step back at the realisation that there was a man waiting inside. The hooded figure turned and knew exactly who he was.

“Jon Snow” he said as he took a few steps forward. Holding a piece of parchment in his hand. Jon looked at him curiously as he took the parchment from the man, and nodded at him, before he looked down to read it.

_Jon,_

_I don’t know how to explain this, and I know that you are trying to live your life away from the politics of our family, after what has happened. I know that you’re trying to heal. I am so sorry for what I am about to tell you, and I pray that you will forgive me, one day._

_When I left Kings Landing, I didn’t know that I was pregnant. I was pregnant Jon, with Gendry’s baby. After the long night, he asked me to marry him and I refused. It wasn’t until I was a month on the ship, when I realised that I was carrying his child._

_I’m sorry Jon. I’m sorry to have to do this to you._

_The man standing in front of you is Gren. He is one of my most trusted crewman. Please do not kill him. In his cloak, he has a child. He has your son. I’m telling you that this is your son Jon, because you are going to raise him as your own. Ironically, he looks like you. Teach him. Teach him everything you can and love him, love him as much as I wished that I could love him. The life I have chosen doesn’t allow me to have children. So, I’m asking you, please. Take care of him and love him as if he was yours._

_You deserved to be a Father Jon. You deserved a life, north, with Daenerys, and I am sorry that you couldn’t have that life with her. I feel as though our family took that from you, and now, here I am, trying to fix the shit life we have broken._

_I love you Jon._

_With all my heart…_

_Arya._

Jon looked up at Gren with eyes that could have pierced the man to his death. Gren opened his cloak and drew the blankets away so that he could see the baby. Arya was right about two things in her letter. He could see himself in this child immediately, and, he wanted Daenerys. Every day he wanted her. He wanted her to bear his child, his children. Every waking day, he missed her and felt the sting of her absence. The time he spent beyond the wall has done nothing for him. His heart was broken, and he was an empty shell of a man, until now.

“His name is Ned” Gren said as Jon looked up at him. He gave him the child and Jon placed him under his cloak. With a quick nod, Jon walked out of the castle, mounted his horse and rode north…. Never to be seen again.

** Volantis – Danerys Stormborn Targaryen, First of her name. **

“Welcome back my queen” the red woman said as Daenerys Targaryen opened her eyes. Drogon, screeching above her.

Daenerys looked around her, sitting up slowly as she took short, sharp breaths. Her hand came up to her heart and she felt the scar that was there. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked down and touched the intrusion.

“Where am I?” she asked as the tears fell from her eyes.

“Volantis, my queen” the priest said as she took her hands. Trying to calm her.” Your dragon brought you here, knowing that we would be able to help you” she said as Dany looked up at Drogon. She smiled and held her hand on her belly. Remembering what she had learned at Dragonstone, before she took Kings Landing. Before she was murdered by the love of her life.

“My child!” she said as she looked at the red priest. The priest holding her face between her hands.

“You knew?!” she asked as her brown eyes looked into her queen’s blue/green eyes.

“I did” she said confidently. “I knew. How is my baby? Is –“ The red woman caressed the tears off of her face.

“She continues to grow inside of you, my queen” the priest said. “It is a miracle” she said as Daenerys’ tears continued to flow down her face.

“I’m having a girl?” she asked as she held her hands on hers.

“You are” she said as Daenerys heart filled with both relief and love.

Daenerys looked around the fire lit room. Her naked body now covered in a gown. Her hair, loose, little strands coming down and resting on the side of her face.

“Take rest my queen” the red woman said as Daenerys turned. Her legs coming off the table. “You are going to need rest, so that you are able to take back what is yours, with fire, and blood” she said as Daenerys looked at her weakly. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

Knowing that she had a child growing inside of her.

Knowing that she had no support.

Knowing that Jon Snow killed her, moments before she was going to tell him that he was going to be a father.

She knew, what it is that she had to do.

“No” she said simply.

“I will not be going back to Westeros” she said as she stood. The priest watching her closely.

“I am going to stay here and raise my daughter” she said as she felt power inside of her once more.

“Her name will be Rhaella Targaryen, and through her…

…I will raise a dynasty that will last a thousand years…”

* * *

**18 years later**

JON:

Ned was 17 years old when he sat beside his father’s bed. Every memory he had of his childhood was a happy one and he was loved. He sat down and held his father’s hand, tears filling his eyes. Jon was ill. The wounds on his chest and the pain in his heart, finally caught up with him. He believed that he was dying from a broken heart…

“What can I do for you father?” Ned asked as he laid his head beside his father’s hand.

“Nothing that you haven’t already done Ned” he whispered.

“I don’t think I’ve done anything yet” he sobbed. Jon lifted his hand and caressed his head of black hair.

“You are everything I’d hope you’d be Ned. I believe I would have died earlier, from this condition, had it not been for you” he said as he held the palm of his hand on his son’s cheek. “You gave me a purpose. You kept me alive” he said as Ned held his father’s hand on his face.

“Father” he began. Tears streaming down his face. Jon placed two letters in the palm of his boy’s hand.

“When I go. Read these, it will explain everything” he said as Ned nodded his head as he caressed the hair out of his father’s face. “Follow the instructions on there Ned. You’re a clever lad. You’ll know what to do” he said as his hand fell from his head.

“Please don’t go… not yet” he begged. Jon smiled weakly.

“I’m going to her” he said as he closed his eyes, turning his head, as if he was trying to find her.

“Who?” he asked as he moved closer to him.

“I could tell you everything about her” Jon breathed. His heart, giving a little flutter.

“Who she was, how we met, the colour of her eyes” he said as he looked back at his son.

“The shape of her nose” he said as he looked into his eyes.

“She’s more real than you are” he breathed as he closed his eyes, finally, let death take him…

DAENERYS:

"What is it Mama?" Rhaella asked as she sat in front of her mother. Daenerys looked in her daughters eyes, the eyes of the man that still, after all these years, had her heart.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" she replied as she caressed a stray silver hair out of her daughters eyes, giving her a small smile. Rhaella knew her mother too well.

"I know something is wrong mother. Please, tell me?" she said as she held her hands in her own.

"I can't explain it" Daenerys said as she gave her hands a squeeze. "I thought I heard a wolf howl in the distance" she said as she looked out of her window. "and for some reason. It made me feel very sad" she said as she looked back at her daughter. 

"Mama, there are no wolves in Volantis" she said as her mother smiled at her. Knowing very well that her daughter, was in fact a wolf.

"See, told you it was nothing" she said as she looked back out of the window. Rhaella smiling as she stood to re stoke the fire.

 _In her heart, she knew that he had gone._ She could feel that Jon Snow was no longer on this earth.

And even though, what he did to her was unforgivable, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. She could never hate him.

Even after all these years.

Some nights, when the moon was full and the wind was still. Daenerys Stormborn would send messages of love, hoping it would reach him, across the narrow sea. She would thank Jon Snow, for giving her something she never thought she could ever have.

He gave her a daughter. A daughter that looked exactly like her.

Except for her eyes. Rhaella had her fathers eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks heaps again! This story has been on my mind for a few days now, and I'm glad its seeing some light.  
> As stated previously. Any questions, drop em in the comment section.
> 
> Stay home! Keep safe :)


	3. The Capital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments and interest in this story pretty much wrote this next chapter. Jon and Dany continue to get to know each other, and one more than the other is beginning to wonder if the feelings they're feeling and projecting are mutual, or all in their heads.
> 
> What do you think?

** The Capital – Winter - 5:45PM - 2009.  **

**It had been four weeks.**

Four weeks since their first meeting.

Jon would be lying if he were to deny that he hasn’t been looking for her. He even went to the Dragonpit a few times after classes to see if she was there, especially during Professor Ian’s history class. After getting into trouble from the grounds manager for being ‘out of bounds’, Jon dragged his feet back to his apartment, his music, blaring in his ears. He couldn’t understand the reasons he wanted to see her. He just knew that he wanted to talk to her again.

Jon approached his building and checked his message box to see if he had any notices. When it was empty, he slammed it shut and made his way up stairs. He hoped that the nice food smell was coming from his apartment. Jon pulled the key from his pocket and realised that he didn’t even need it. The door was already open. He walked in and his sister sitting on the breakfast bench, laughing and chatting with a couple of their friends, glasses of wine in their hands. When Jon closed the door, they all turned to see who was there.

“Jon!” His oldest sister Nymeria called. “How was your day?! Did you pick up the milk?” she asked as he suddenly felt guilty. The look on his face confirming her answer. Just then, her twin sister popped her head around the corner.

“You’d better get back out that door and go to the store for that milk. I need it for the cheese sauce!” she said as she pointed a wooden spoon at her little brother. Everyone around the breakfast bar smiling as they took a sip of their wine.

“Oh Lyanna!” Jon sighed.

“No Jon! I text you. Nai text you! Stop ignoring us and read our messages!” she said as she watched her brother turn around, open the door and walk back out…

“Don’t take forever either!” Lyanna managed before he shut the door on her.

* * *

_Jon was the youngest of five._

_Rick is the oldest. He is 34 and lived in their hometown not a mile away from their homestead in Winterfell. He was the local doctor in their town and, according to his mother, there is no one as clever, or as handsome as Rick._

_Then there’s Arthur. Arthur is 29 and is the total opposite. As soon as he was old enough, Arthur jumped a ship that was supposedly heading across the sea. Her manages to send their mother and father postcards of his latest shenanigans, much to their mother’s disappointment. The only one in the family that gets letters from Arthur was Jon. He enjoyed reading them every now and then. Sometimes, when he found time, he’d write him back._

_Nymeria and Lyanna are a set of twins. They are 22 and quite frankly, a pain in Jon’s arse. They are the first set of twins in his entire family, stretching back generations. Their mother believes that they are a throwback from her family. The Dayne family. They were in their fifth year of law school. Nymeria was studying commercial law. Lyanna, family law. Jon moved in with them at the beginning of this year. **He wasn’t allowed to come to the Capital until he spent at least a year with his sisters, before he even thought about finding his own place to stay,** and those were strict instruction form their father himself._

_Robb and Alisa Stark were his parents and the head of their family. Jon had fond memories growing up in their hometown. Robb and Alisa worked hard to provide for their family. Robb manages and owns a construction company that had many establishments all over the country as well as the world. Alisa was a midwife. A well-known midwife throughout their hometown. When Jon was born, she decided to put her accounting career on hold to take care of him and so decided to train to be a midwife for her people._

_The Starks were a giving family who donated a fair amount of their earnings to local charities. Many of the northern families believed that they had the privilege of old money and was somewhat ridiculed for being fortunate enough to be able to sustain themselves and their family in this ever-changing world._

* * *

**Jon walked out of the store, muttering a thanks to the shopkeeper as he shoved his change into his pocket and grabbed the bag off of the bench, making his way out of the store.** He pulled his phone out of his pocket to resume his playlist for the walk home, groaning when he saw that it was dead flat. Jon put his phone in his back pocket and was drawn to the girl, with long, silver/blonde hair, walking in front of him.

_He couldn’t believe it._

_There she was._

Jon ran up to her and took a deep breath. Wondering if he should try to get his attention, then realised that he needed to.

“Hi” he said as he leaned forward and grabbed her arm. Daenerys spun around and Jon felt instantly guilty for giving her a fright.

“What the f-“ she began. “Jon?” she breathed as he looked back at her and smiled.

“Sorry” he stuttered. Dany laughing as she looked at him curiously.

“What are you doing here?” she asked as she looked him up and down. Realising that he was obviously at the shop. “Sorry, stupid question” she interrupted before he could answer her.

“Yeah” he admitted.

“So, you think that I’m stupid?” she teased.

“What? No. No that’s not what I meant” he began before Daenerys held her hand up to silence him.

“I was joking” she said as he leaned forward and gave her raised hand a high five. An automatic reaction, because his entire family live and thrive on high fives.

“Sorry” he said as she frowned at him. _Jon screaming internally_. “I don’t know why I did that” he shrugged.

“Its OK” she said as she put her hands in her jeans pocket, moving on her feet. “So” she said as she looked at the paper bag in his hands. “What have you got there?” she asked as he looked at the bag in his arms then back at Daenerys.

“Oh, nothing important. Just had to pick up a few things for my sister” he said as he began to walk. Daenerys joining him. “Where are you headed?” he asked as he observed the rosiness of her cheeks, thanks to the winter winds.

“Home” she said simply.

Time passed before he plucked up the courage to ask her.

“Where have you been?” he asked as she looked at him curiously. “I’ve been looking for you for a bit” he admitted. Dany smiling awkwardly.

“I went home. Back to my hometown” she said as he drank in the information she was giving. Her smile disappearing. “My ah, my mum died” she said as she looked down. Jon stopped immediately and put his hand on her arm, causing her to stop too. She didn’t know why she’d just told him that. What the fuck is it about this boy? She’d never tell anyone anything. Dany was the definition of an introvert. But when it came to Jon…. She couldn’t explain it. She felt that she could tell him, anything.

Their eyes met and he felt a jolt in his gut.

“Dany I’m sorry” he said as he noticed a small smile on the corner of her mouth.

“Jon. Why are you apologising?” she asked as she took her hand back from him. “You didn’t kill her” she said as she continued to walk away from him. For some reason. He felt as though she was mad at him, again.

“Dany. Wait” he said as he tried to catch up to her. Dany walking at a fast pace away from him. She had to stop. She needed to stop. Her guard coming up.

“I don’t want to talk about it Jon” she said as he reached forward to grab her hand again.

“OK, OK, OK, we won’t. I’ll drop it” he said softly. Daenerys looking back at his dark brown eyes.

They stood and observed each other for a moment. Dany trying to find answers in his face. Jon, recognising the eyes, staring back at him.

“You should get that home” she said softly. Her invisible wall coming down once more. “If your sister is anything like mine. She probably wanted that stuff like, an hour ago” she said as he smiled.

“You’re right” he said as he continued to walk, taking a turn down Second Ave.

 ** _“So, you have a sister?” they said in unison._** Daenerys managing to laugh out loud.

“You first” Jon said as he watched her smile as she looked in front of them.

“Her names Deana” she said. She’s not really my sister. She’s my mum's brother’s daughter” she said as she looked at Jon. Wondering if she had confused him.

_He looked as though he was keeping up._

“Deana was raised by my parents. She’s five years older than me, even though she acts as if she’s ten years older” Dany laughed. Jon joining her.

“I know exactly how that feels” he admitted. “I have two sisters” he said as she looked at him. They’re twins” he shrugged.

“Twins!?” Dany said excitedly. This was the most enthusiasm he had ever had from her since he met her. “Are they identical?” Dany asked as Jon nodded.

“Completely. The only difference they have are their eyes. Lyanna’s are green and Nymeria’s are blue. Are they the only ones in my entire family with coloured eyes? YES!” he moaned as she looked at him curiously. “I’ve always wanted colored eyes” he shrugged. Dany giggling.

“I like your eyes” she admitted as she looked in front of her. Her heart beating at least a hundred miles an hour.

_‘Why did you have to say that?’ She thought to herself._

“So, Nymeria?” she asked quickly. Jon smiled at her attempt to come away from the fact that she’d just told him that she liked his eyes. He nodded at once.

“If you know who Nymeria is named for, I think I’ll think that you are actually, really, truly amazing” he said as she laughed again. Jon learning quite quickly that her laughs were contagious.

“It’s not my fault if I know my history, Stark” she teased as she stopped in front of the water view apartments. “Well” she sighed. “This is me” she said as she looked up at her apartment building. She looked back at Jon as he observed the crisp white building too.

“I enjoyed our walk home” he smiled as she smiled back at him.

“Me too” she said as she pushed her fringe out of her eyes. Jon looked down at his watch and realised that he had been gone for at least half an hour. His sister was going to kill him.

“Um, are you doing anything tonight? Do you have any plans?” Dany asked as Jon shook his head.

“None. I don’t have anything planned” he said as she smiled back at him.

“Do you want to um” she began. Jon taking a step closer to her.

“What?” he asked as she looked at him, their eyes meeting once more.

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Never mind” she said plainly as she took a step back. “Good night Jon. Thanks for unintentionally walking me home” she said as she turned to walk away.

“Hang on” he said as he walked up the stairs so that they were leveled. “What were you going to say?” he said as she frowned at him.

“Nothing” she lied.

“Dany” he sighed.

“What?” she asked.

Jon saw the look on her face and shook his head.

“Nothing” he lied. Jon moving down a step.

Daenerys wanting to tell him that she wanted to continue to spend time with him. She was just too damn scared of being rejected.

“Well, good night then” he said as he looked up at her. Jon was now standing on the pavement. Daeneyrs smiling down at him as he turned to reluctantly walk away.

After a few long seconds he stopped, put the bag on the pavement and slammed his hands on his jeans to see if the pen her had in his pocket from class earlier that day was still in there. Thankfully, it was.

“Hey!” he called as he ran up the stairs. Dany leaning on the door that she just opened. “I um, I was wondering if I could give you my number?” he said as Daenerys smiled at him. He swore he saw a gush of rose flush across her face.

“Sure” she said as she dug her hands in her pocket to find a piece of paper. She would have given him her phone, but it was dead flat. As was his. “I don’t have anything to write it on” she said as he leaned forwards and grabbed her hand. Her gut filling with the butterflies…

Their eyes met, and he never broke eye contact with her as he placed the top of the pen in his mouth. Held her arm in his hand as he used the other to pull her sleeve up, gently and softly. Daenerys took a deep breath as she watched him take the pen from his mouth, and broke eye contact with her so that he could look down to write his number on her wrist. Daenerys looking down at her arm too.

_It felt like everything was moving in slow motion._

And in that moment, as she watched him slip the pen back into his pocket and fix her sleeve, he brought her hand up to his mouth, and gave it a quick kiss. Daenerys frowning a smile at him as he let her go gently. Daenerys pulling her arm back to her body.

“I saw that on a movie once and I really wanted to try it” he laughed. Daenerys laughing too.

“Who are you? Leo?” she asked as he looked at her, a little puzzled.

“Who’s Leo?” he asked as she looked back at him and frowned.

“You’re kidding me, right?” she asked as he shrugged.

“Maybe, maybe not” he said as he stood in front of her and smiled.

“I really enjoyed tonight” he said honestly.

“I don’t know if you’re going to enjoy the rest of it” she said as her eyes moved to the grocery bag in the middle of the footpath. Jon sighed. Remembering the words of his sister.

“She’s going to kill me” he admitted. Dany giggling.

“Yep. She is” she shrugged as she stood up off of the door. Holding it open with her hand. “You better get going Jon Stark” she said as she watched him nearly fly down the stairs.

“Good night Dany!” he said as picked his bag up. Looking back at her as she raised her hand to give him a wave.

“Good night” she said as she turned and disappeared through the glass doors. Jon watching her leave before he picked up his bag and his walking pace to get home before his sister sends out a search party…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. We learn more about Dany's family...


	4. Dreams of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories or dreams?  
> Texts or calls?
> 
> This chapter is full of them :)

**Targaryen residence. Dragonstone. 1995**

**_Daenerys is 4 years old…_ **

“She’s finally asleep” Julie said as she walked into their fire lit sitting room and sat next to her husband. Darrienne looked up from his book and smiled.

“Good work Mumma” he said as he moved a cushion from between them. Julie leaning into his arm as he kissed the top of her head and carried on with his book.

“She was so hot, I had to change all of her clothes” Julie said in a worried tone.

“She’s always been a hot baby” he said as he turned the page. Julie’s sigh made him fold the top of the page down and close his book. Even though it was just getting interesting, he thought he’d better stop and share his wife’s concerns.

“What is it?” He asked as he looked down at her, she was now looking up at him.

“Sometimes I wonder… Her dreams, her heat, her name” she began. Darrienne’s eyebrows raised.

_‘There it is’ he thought to himself._

“Were going to talk about her name again?” he sighed. Julie sitting up so that she could look at him properly.

“Her dreams! Her recollection of her dreams is so real, sometimes I wonder if they’re dreams, or, or…”

“Memories?” Darrienne finished casually.

“I don’t want to say it out loud. Cos saying it might make it real. But it has crossed my mind” she said as she watched her husband stand and walk to their bench, grabbing his glass on the way and refilling it.

“If they’re memories, then so be it. I named her after my ancestor for a reason” he said simply. He looked back and saw the look of dissatisfaction on his wife’s face. “Juls look. She is the first-born girl since the birth of Rhaella Targaryen, the only child of Daenerys Targaryen. She is the first one Julie. Of-course I was going to name my daughter after her.”

Julie sighed.

“My family do not forgive me for allowing you to name her after the mad quee-“

“Do not call her that” Darrienne said sternly as he took a sip of his drink. His blue/green eyes flared in defence.

“I apologise” Julie said at once. As soon as she said it, she wanted to take the words back at once. “It’s just that I grew up calling her that. She’s referred to as the mad queen throughout history. We learned about her in school. It’s a force of habit” she said in her own defence.

“and now your daughter carries her name” Darrienne said as he took a seat next to his wife.

“That she does” she said as she smiled weakly at her husband.

Her smile made him feel a little guilty for snapping at her earlier.

“Look, I’m sorry” he said as he placed his glass on the table in front of him and sat back down and held his wife’s hand in his. “My family is complicated. There hasn’t been a baby girl in our family for a thousand years. Our line is different to any other family I know. The Targaryens have never fathered more than one child in a single generation, and they were all boys. All of them, boys. Until the birth of my Dany…” he said as he caressed a fallen strand of black hair away from his wife’s eyes and put it back behind her ears. Julie observing the love her husband had in his eyes when he spoke of their daughter. “If your family want something to talk about. Perhaps they should discuss the fact that your older brother had a child and refused to raise her because she was a girl” he said plainly. “Remind them that it was a descendant of the _mad queen_ that took their daughter in, when no one else would” he said as he looked back at the shock horror on his wife’s face. For that comment, he was not sorry, and the fact that he referred to Daenerys as the mad queen made his stomach turn. He just needed to make a point.

Julie took the glass of red wine from her husband and drank it. She couldn’t argue with him, because unfortunately for her family, he was right. “You were right to want to raise Deana as your own. The love you have for the both of those girls is admirable, she would never know that she wasn’t yours. You’re so good to her” she said as she leaned in and gave her husband a kiss on the side of his face.

“I love that girl, more than anything” he said as he leaned down to kiss her lips. Julie smiling into his kisses.

“I know” she said as she opened her eyes. Darrienne looked back at his wife and smiled. She knew that smile. It was a smile of want and need. She stood up and straddled her husband. Darrienne pulling her on top of him. “I love you, Darrienne Targaryen” she whispered as he gently caressed the side of his wife’s face.

“I love you too” he whispered as he pulled her into his embrace. The both of them, letting the night take them into early morning…

* * *

**Present time. Jon’s apartment. 2009**

**JON:**

Jon sighed as soon as he saw her. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs of their apartment building. A cigarette in one hand. Her phone in the other. He walked towards her and apologised immediately. Just so he didn’t have to hear the song that usually came from his second eldest sister as soon as he fucked up.

“Lyanna I’m sorry!” He said as he stood in front of her. The bag of groceries in his hands. Lyanna looked him up and down and shrugged.

“Whatever. It’s fine” she said coldly. Jon looking at her curiously. “Simon went to the store about ten minutes after you, because we all know you!” she said as he huffed.

“So now we have two milks” he said as he rolled his eyes at her and made his way up stairs.

“Who were you talking to?” she asked as she caught him off guard. Jon looked back and frowned.

“Simon said he saw you, walking home like a snail, talking to some blonde headed girl” she said as she butt her smoke out in the ashtray and wiped her hands on her jeans. “So, who was it?” she smiled.

“A girl in my class” Jon said in short.

“Si said, you had a massive smile on your face the whole time he drove past. Said you didn’t even notice him when he slowed down to see if you wanted a ride” she teased as she hit her elbow against his hip. Jon shooting her a look of dissatisfaction.

“Simon needs to stay out of my business. Just because he’s your boyfriend. Doesn’t mean he can stalk me” he said as he pushed their door open with his foot. The delicious aroma of dinner, filling his nostrils.

“What about your girlfriend” Lyanna asked as she held her brother in the corridor by the front door. Jon looking back at her, as if to ask what the fuck they were doing.

“I don’t have a girlfriend” he said shortly.

“Does Rainer know that?” she asked.

“What?” he bit in an annoyed tone.

“Rainer rang tonight, wanted to talk to you. It’s good to know that it’s not just us that you ignore” she said as he pulled his arm back to himself and made his way to the kitchen. Nymeria and her mates were already sitting around the dinner table.

“Hey!” he said as he put the bag on the bench and put the contents away.

“Hey Jon! Hey, Rainer rang the landline not so long ago. Sounded important” Nymeria called out from the table.

“Yea, thanks” he said as he closed the fridge and proceeded to get him something to eat.

“Good to know it’s not just us you ignore…” Nymeria called as Jon almost huffed.

**_It annoyed him. His sister’s similarities annoyed the hell out of him._ **

“…you ignore your girlfriend too” she finished as she watched her little brother sit at the table beside one of her best friends. Laura.

“As I told your sister” he sighed. “She’s not my girlfriend” he said as he dug into his food. He was starving.

“Does she know that?” Nymeria asked as Jon almost lost his appetite.

“Nai, I don’t wanna talk about it. I’ll ring her later” he said as he took a drink of his sister’s wine. Nymeria slapping his chest softly. If he had to choose a favourite sister. Nymeria was it.

“How was school?” Laura asked. She was only a year older than Jon, he never understood why she always try and treat him like a 5-year-old.

“Fine thanks. How was yours” he asked sarcastically as he buttered himself a piece of bread. He really couldn’t give a shit about her day. If he wasn’t so hungry, he wouldn’t even be here.

“Great” she began. Laura continued to tell the table how amazing her day was, what she did and how great she is at her job. Jon wasn’t really listening, nodding from time to time. It wasn’t long before he realised that the table had already heard everything that was coming out of Laura’s mouth. Jon smiled back down at his plate. Knowing that both of his sisters were probably seething that they have to endure the ‘Laura stories’ again.

 ** _After dinner, they tidied up and everyone prepared themselves to watch a movie._** Jon looked at the time and excused himself so that he could charge his phone.

“Good night” he called as he left the kitchen, making a bee line to his room.

“Don’t forget to ring Rainer” Lyanna called as she smiled and sat down on the couch next to Simon. Jon sighing as he walked into his room and shut the door.

Jon had not heard from Rainer in months. Since before he moved to Kings Landing at the beginning of this Semester. Rainer Mormont is a Northerner. Her mother and father lives in Winterfell and owns a car yard just a mile out of the township. Jon’s known her since they were kids. They went to the same kindergarten, primary school and high school. They were the same year and had every single class together. Jon and Rainer were inseparable when they were kids, until they hit high school and started dating. Then they started sleeping with each other, then splitting up, making up and repeating. Their relationship became toxic. They both admitted it before he left to go to College in the Capital, and she decided to stay in Winterfell and take over her family business. He still cared for Rainer and would do anything for her, but he didn’t see her as anything more than a friend. Even though, he knew that she saw him as a casual hook up.

Kit put his phone on the charger and readied himself for bed. It wasn’t even 9:00pm yet, but if he was honest. _He was fucked_. A night in would do him well. The classes this week were draining, and the extra energy he used to walk the entire campus, trying to find Danerys was exhausting. He learned this week that his campus was fucking massive. Jon took his clothes off and laid in his bed between the sheets, staring up at his ceiling as he waited for his phone to charge enough so that he could turn it on.

He couldn’t help but think of her.

He’d find himself thinking of her every now and then, especially when he was just about to go to sleep. It wasn’t even sexual. He did find her attractive, yes. But the feelings he had for Dany felt, old. Like he’d always had them, he just didn’t realise he had them, until he met her.

Jon’s phone lit up his dark room and he turned to face it. He pulled it off his draw and sighed as he scrolled through the missed calls he had from Rainer.

_She didn’t text him._

Jon had decided that he was going to ring Rainer in the morning. He didn’t want to have to deal with whatever she had going on tonight. He didn’t have the energy.

He laughed at the threatening messages he had from his sisters and noticed a random number that didn’t come through in his notifications.

_It was her._

_It was her, and he nearly missed it._

Dany sent him a text at least an hour ago. Jon felt guilty for not charging his phone as soon as he got home.

**D:** So, how angry was she? 👀

_Jon smiled as he lay on his back. His phone above him._

**J:** Hey! Dany?

 **D:** Jon?

 **J:** Hey Dany! Yeah its me 😊 sorry for not getting back to you. My phone was flat. Just charged it now. What are you up to?

 **D:** Oh, and here I thought you were just ignoring me lol. Just getting into bed. You?

 **J:** Same. Hey, I really enjoyed our walk tonight. If I had of known my sister didn’t need the groceries anymore, I would have stayed longer…

_Jon decided that that message was a little too forward and deleted the second sentence._

**J:** Same. Hey, I really enjoyed our walk tonight.

 **D:** So did I. Sorry for getting weird at the end there. I wanted see if you wanted to keep talking, but I knew you had to get home… and I got shy hah

_Jon could feel his heart fluttering in his chest._

**J:** I wanted to stay…

 **J:** Why did you get shy?

_Jon could see that she was receiving his messages. Every time the little bubble would appear at the end their messages, he’d get the butterflies._

**D:** Because I was afraid that you’d say no…

_Jon felt a wave of sadness for her._

**J:** To be honest. If I had of known that you wanted me to stay… I would have risked getting a hiding from my sister for you

 **D:** 😂😂

 **D:** You still get hidings?

 **J:** Yup. Well not really. Her death stares are worse. I think I’d rather the punch.

 **D:** I should give you a hiding…

_Jon stared at his phone._

**J:** Why?

 **D:** It’s gonna take a while to get this pen off of my wrist. Thanks for that!

_Jon chuckled._

**J:** Hey, had I not. We wouldn’t be texting!

 **D:** I’ll give you that one Stark… 😉

_Jon took a deep breath._

**J:** Hey um. Did you see the assignment we have to do for Professor Ian?

 **D:** 🙄 Yup

 **J:** Do you wanna do that together? We need to complete the activities with a partner…

 **D:** Sure

_Jon’s heart literally skipped a beat._

**J:** Oh, cool! OK

 **D:** 😊

 **J:** Our first field trip for that class is on Monday. We’re spending the day at The Dragonstone museum!

 **D:** Oh goodie. *Scars voice*

 **J:** 😂😂 Quoting the lion king. Queen of my heart.

 **D:** I’m surprised Stark. Didn’t think northern kids had TV

 **J:** Offended. The lion king is my movie!

 **D:** Pffff

 **J:** Try me

 **D:** Next time I see you. I will.

 **D:** What are you doing tomorrow night?

 **J:** Not much really. Probably do some work, finish some assignments. Hide away from my sister, lol. You?

 **D:** Pretty much the same. Except I’ll be hiding away from my flat mate. 😂

 **D:** She’s distracting.

 **J:** Understandable. So are my sisters…

 **D:** 😂 Poor us

 **J:** Yeah… Dany…

 **D:** Yeah?

 **J:** I hate texting…

 **D:** Oh.

_Jon then realised how that looked._

**J:** Can I ring you?

_…_

**J:** Dany?

 **J:** You there?

* * *

**DAENERYS:**

**J:** Can I ring you?

 **J:** Dany?

 **J:** You there?

Daenerys looked at her phone and sighed. She was never good a texting. She didn’t have the patience for it either. But she wanted to talk to Jon. So, she made an effort… She took a chance and pushed the call button. Her head, on her pillow, her heart, on her sleeve.

“Hey, Dany?” Jon said as she felt her tummy tingle at the sound of his voice.

“I’m here” she said as she rubbed the temple of her head.

“Hi” he breathed. Daenerys smiling. IF she closed her eyes, she’d be able to see his dark brown eyes, shoulder length head of curly black hair and the smile that she'd grown to like on the corner of his mouth.

“So, there’s this party tomorrow night” she blurted out. “You can say no, but it’s one of my friends birthdays and I was wondering if”

“I’d love to” he interrupted. Cutting her off.

“How’d you know I was gonna ask you to come with me?” she teased.

“I didn’t” Jon shrugged as if she could see him. “I’m just really good at inviting myself to things” he said as she laughed. Jon had decided then and there that he really, like her laugh.

“OK then. It’s a little bit outta town. I can pick you up about 8?” she said as he secretly groaned…

_That was too late. He wanted to see her earlier._

“8’s cool” he lied. Dany smiled.

“Alright then” she said as she looked up at the quarter moon, shining through her window.

“Alright then” he repeated.

“I better go” Dany said as she heard him sigh. “I’m pretty tired. The trip home this morning was draining” she said as she turned on her side.

“Alright then” Jon said for the second time. “Thanks for texting me” he said as he unplugged his phone and turned so that he was on his side.

“Thanks for texting me back” she smiled.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yup” she replied. “Good night Jon” she said as she moved her phone from one ear to the other.

“Night Dany” he whispered as his heart began to yearn for her already…

Daenerys hung up the phone and wondered what the fuck was going on. She had never felt this way before. About anyone. Not even her _serious relationship._ This was the same ‘serious relationship’ she thought she was in back in high school. After she realised that she was more _serious_ about her relationship than her boyfriend was, she’d decided that she wouldn’t let herself fall that hard or fast for anyone again.

“Until I met you” she sighed as she looked at the 1 hour 15-minute outgoing call to Jon.

She put her phone under her pillow and rolled onto her side. Smiling to herself as she recalled their conversation. In that hour fifteen they had admitted that they wanted to spend more time with each other, agreed to be each other’s study partner for a project that she wasn’t really looking forward to as well as Jon agreeing to go with her to Marlayna’s birthday out of town. Dany smiled into her pillow as she thought of his brown eyes. Eyes that she hoped could see right through her. Eyes that she didn’t know she needed, until met them…

Marlayna was Dany’s only friend in Kings Landing. She was the only reason she returned from Dragonstone a day early. She knows how much she had been planning her 21st birthday, and even though her Mum passed away, a month _today_ , she wanted to be here. Dany pulled her phone out from under her pillow and text her sister to let her know that she was home safe. Even though she’d promised to text her as soon as she got off the ferry. Daenerys was absolutely useless with her phone. Her entire family knew it. Once she hit send, the activities of the day caught up with her, and she finally fell asleep…

* * *

_Dany woke in a pool of sweat._

She jumped out of bed and clung to the wall of her apartment. Her breathing heavy, her hair shriveled, her eyes blazing with the fire she had endured in her dreams. For as long as Dany could remember, she suffered from these nightmares. Her mother taught her a breathing technique that she’s used for as long as she could remember, but for some reason, it wasn’t working tonight. Dany threw some jeans on, grabbed her jacket, rummaged through a draw for her notebook, took her keys from the hook, opened the door and left her room immediately.

When she stepped out of her building, she was hit with the winter breeze that both brought her shock and relief. She was always so hot. Melting. Boiling. On fire.

Dany pulled her headphones from her jacket and hoped that her iPod was charged enough to last her walk. She looked up at the clock tower and was relieved that the sun would rise in less than a half hour. Dany pulled the book out of her jacket and started flicking through the pages. It wasn’t until she sat on the park bench, that she realised that she left her phone at home.

Unbothered by the realisation, Dany flicked through her notebook in search of the dream she had just had. She knew that she had had this dream before, she recognised the screeching sounds, the snow, and the feeling of heartbreak… When her eyes fell on the date of her dream, she realised that it was this day, exactly one year ago that she had it.

_July; 2008._

_Fire. Water. Snow. Sorrow. Him._

_Him. There he is, again. I can never see his face. It’s like a shifting shadow throughout all of my dreams. His face is always dark, dressed in back. His eyes, distant, but his soul is recognisable. His soul makes me smile._

_Sorrow. All I can see is someone or something drowning. I care about them, I could almost love them, but they are drowning and I can’t do anything to help._

_Snow. Water. Fire._

_Fire everywhere. Snow everywhere. Water everywhere._

_What does this mean? What’s wrong with me?_

Daenerys looked up from her own writing and recognised her dream immediately. It’s exactly the same dream she’d had less than an hour ago. However, there was one thing she could add to it. One thing that she knew made no fucking sense, but it was a reality that she didn’t know existed, until now. Dany looked down at her book and wrote….

_July; 2009._

_I can’t explain it, I know it’s crazy, but when I looked at him, I finally saw his eyes. I recognised them. It was him. Adamant that the shifting figure is Jon Stark…_

Dany took a deep breath as she looked at what she wrote. She has been keeping a journal of her dreams since she could write. Her mother taught her to do it. To write her dreams, to draw what was happening in them. Some of her dreams would scare her to the bone, others would make her feel as though she was the most loved person in the world. Her mother would always make a big deal about her dreams, but her fathered didn’t seem bothered. He enjoyed hearing of her dreams and stories, come to think of it, he just enjoyed spending time with her.

As the sun rose, Dany recollected her thoughts and made her way back home. She pulled her hood up over her head and read more of her entries as she walked…

* * *

**JON:**

“Hey” he said as he opened the door to his balcony door, leaving his sleeping family, asleep in the sitting room. “How are you?” he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Hi! I’m good! Fuck Jon it’s so good to hear your voice!” Rainer said as Jon chuckled awkwardly.

“It’s good to hear from you too Rainer” he smiled as he sat down on the outdoor seat, lighting a cigarette.

“I’ve missed you” she said as she listened carefully for a _I miss you too_ from Jon, that didn’t come.

“How’ve you been Rainer?” Jon asked as Rainer sighed in disappointment.

“Good. I just wanted to ring and let you know that I’ve decided to come to the Capital to study business!” she said excitedly.

“Oh wow. That’s great news!” he said as he exhaled the nicotine.

“I know! I thought we left things a bit… things were a bit weird when you left and our relationship and” she began before Jon cut in.

“Rainer” he began.

“I know Jon. I know we’re just friends” she groaned. “I know I hurt you” she said as he rolled his eyes. “But I just wanted to let you know that, our families love us together, so much so that your Dad said that I could move in with you and your sisters until I find my feet” she said as Jon stood to protest.

“What?”

“Yeah. I um, I come up next week Jon. I hope you don’t mind?” she said hopefully.

Whenever Jon was pissed off about something. He’d just go quiet. Rainer knew that be was brooding. Hence the silence.

“I thought you’d be happy” she spat.

“I just wish someone spoke to me about this before decisions were made” he spat back.

“Look, the truth is, I have no one there Jon. No one. Northerners take care of each other, our families, take care of each other. It won’t be forever, just for a few weeks then I’ll be out of your hair. We don’t even have to talk when I get there. OK?” she said angrily. Before Jon could even reply, she’d hung up the phone.

Jon didn’t know how to feel or what to think. All he knew was that if Rainer moved in with him, with his family, it would make things worse. She’s a distraction, she’s dramatic, their relationship is toxic. He wanted to start new in the capital, and this wasn’t working for him.

Jon butt out his cigarette and lit another. He typed a angry text to his father and sent if without thinking about the consequences.

 **J** : What the fuck Dad?? Before you agree to let people live with us. How bout you ring and ask first!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind words and the excitement that I'm getting from this story.  
> If you have any questions or want to chat. My user name on Insta is 
> 
> forhousetargaryen
> 
> or you can just ask in the comment section.
> 
> Hope we're all keeping safe!


	5. Northerners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indescribable feelings pretty much sums up this chapter...

**JON'S APARTMENT. WINTER. 2009**

They were all standing around the table, their parents on Nymeria’s laptop screen. Their mother and father looking back at them through a skype call.

“Jon” his mother said as he paced behind his sisters. Nymeria and Lyanna sitting on the seats at the table.

“This is just so annoying” he said as he stopped behind Lyanna, resting the both of his hands at the back of her seat. Jon looking directly at his parents on the screen.

“I get that you’re mad. We didn’t ask you. But her parents asked us directly. What where we supposed to say?” their dad said as Jon’s eyes flared at him.

“You could have said. I’ll talk to my kids and get back to you” he spat.

“Jon. Calm down” Lyanna said as she looked back at him. “The last we all checked. You and Rainer were still together” she said as she looked to her sister for support. Nymeria looking back at her, shaking her head.

“I’m with Jon” Nymeria said as she looked back at her parents. “Rainer was annoying when we were kids, she was annoying when she was with Jon, and she’s still annoying now” she said as Jon looked down at her with a grin on his face. Nymeria would always defend him. It was something that he loved the most about her.

“There’s no compromise here. You stay in a four-bedroom apartment” their mother began. “There are three of you. Make it work” she said as she leaned back into their fathers embrace.

“Mum” Jon sighed.

“No. We’ve already said yes. Your father and I didn’t buy that apartment for nothing. The north remembers” she said as she watched all of her children sigh. She knew that they knew what was expected. It was like an unspoken rule.

_Northerners take care of northerners._

“Fine. No longer than a month” he said as he looked at his sisters. The both of them, nodding in agreement.

“A month will be good” their father said in response.

“Jon. The next time I tell you to not date/sleep with the daughter of a family friend, who also happened to be your best brined. LISTEN” their mother said sternly.

“Note taken” Jon said shortly.

“And Jon” their father said as he moved closer to the camera on his end. “Send me another message like the one you sent me this morning, I’ll fly over there and kick your -” he began before his mother hit the side of his shoulder.

“Sorry Dad” Jon said at once.

“One month!” Nymeria reiterated.

“One month” everyone said in unison….

* * *

“I need to go for a walk” he said as he looked at his sisters. Nymeria and Lyanna nodding at him. “I’ll see you later” he said as he walked out of his house. His wallet in his pocket and his phone is his hand.

When Jon stepped out of his apartment, he pulled his hood up and lit a cigarette.

**J:** Morning... How are you? What are you up to?

_He needed someone to talk to, and for some unknown reason, talking to her, made him happy._

**D:** Hey, morning... Just looking through some notes for Professor Ian’s class. What about you?

 **J:** Just going for a walk. Needed some air…

 **D:** Oh, I could do with a break. Walk my way. I’ll walk with you 😊

_Jon literally stopped in his tracks. His heart beating a thousand miles an hour. His hand shaking._

**J:** Really?

 **D:** 😊

 **D:** Yeah. See you soon?

 **J:** Yeah!! See you soon 😊

He almost wanted to run. He would if he didn’t want to look so tired and sweaty by the time he got there. Once he turned onto her street. He gave her a text to let her know that he was almost at her place. When he looked up from his phone, his heart skipped a beat, when he saw her, sitting on the bench seat outside of her apartment, reading a book. She was wearing black jeans, a maroon winter coat and matching scarf, hat and gloves. Her silver hair, out and resting on her shoulders. Jon took a slow jog towards her.

“Hi” he smiled.

Dany looked up from her book and smiled back at him. ‘Does this boy wear any other colour but black?’ she thought to herself. Even though she found it quite appealing.

“Morning!” she said as her eyes followed him. Jon pulling his hood off and taking a seat next to her. She’d just noticed that he had his hair pulled back in a man bun. “Put your hood on, your ears must be freezing” she said as he looked at her, all snug and warm.

“It is cold. But I’m fine” he said as he looked at her. Dany laughing at him.

“Of course. This is nothing compared to the north, right?” she commented. Jon smiled.

“This is nothing compared to the north” he said as she giggled.

“Then what are you moaning about?” she asked as she closed her book on her lap.

“I’m not moaning” he smiled.

“Brooding then” she teased.

Jon just looked at her through a frown. Holding her gaze, he took the book from her lap. Dany snapping out of the daydream he had put her in, to reality. “That’s just boring statistics” she said as she watched him open her book. “Nothing great” she shrugged. Jon laughed.

“Stats isn’t a fave of mine either” he smiled. “You’re freezing” he said as he observed her shiver. “Why don’t we forget the walk?” he said as he searched his pockets for some gloves. He normally kept them in the inside pocket.

“Well, its loads warmer inside” she said as she stood. “But I don’t mind it. I walk all the time” she said as he stood too.

“Alright then” he smiled as he turned to take the first step. Dany watching him as she joined him.

_They talked about everything and anything._

Jon felt as though he could tell Dany anything. Dany felt the same. It was as if they were old friends, catching up on the last five years of their lives. They had walked for nearly an hour, without even realising that they were now, blocks away from their homes. In that hour, they stole glances and touches and to be quite honest, neither of them could deny that this was the most fun, either of them have had in a very long time. Neither of them checking their phones, neither of them wondering what the time was, up until Dany heard Jon’s stomach grumble. She quickly checked the time and realised that it wasn’t morning anymore. It was past lunch. She stopped in her tracks and looked directly at him. Jon smiling mid conversation, asking if she was alright.

“Look at the time” she said as she gave him her wrist. Jon holding it in front of him and moving around so that he could see. “No wonder your tummy is grumbling. You’re starving!” she said as he looked at her. Their faces inches apart.

“I hoped you didn’t hear that” he said as he gently let go of her. “Wanna get something to eat?” he asked as she nodded, Jon observing her eyes as they shone back at him. “Come on then. I know a great place just over here” he said as he grabbed her hand and led her towards his favourite store on this side of town.

 ** _“What do you think?” he asked as he watched her take a bite of the chicken kebab she had in her hand._** The both of them, walking out of the store. Dany nodded as she chewed.

“Not bad” she said as she gave him a thumbs up. They’d decided to grab food and walk home.

“So, what sort of party am I going to be walking into tonight?” Jon asked as he took a bite of his kebab. He could devour this in seconds, but he wanted to be a gentleman.

“Oh, you know, your typical 21st birthday” she shrugged as she swallowed her food. “Booze, drugs, the works” she said as he took another bite.

“Right. And do you do any of _the works_?” he smiled. Dany looking back at him with a smile. She literally didn’t know how to answer that, so she’d decided to just be honest.

“I drink” she shrugged. “I smoked pot once, but I didn’t like the effect it had on me, even though I enjoy the smell, so usually, I just sit stand around the people smoking it” she laughed as Jon looked back at her, stunned.

“And what about cigarettes?” he asked as Dany looked at him curiously. Her eyebrows knitting together. Usually, boys would call her disgusting that a young lady like her even admitted to smoking marijuana, let alone linking the smell of it.

“I don’t mind it” she said as he smiled down at his kebab. “You smoke huh?” she asked as he smiled back at her.

“Religiously. I do want to kick the habit though” she said as she shrugged.

“Well” she began before she was cut off at the sound of his phone. She found it curious that he ignored the call. Jon looked at her and rolled his shoulders.

“It’s probably my sisters” he said as his phone stopped ringing. “Told you they’re annoying” he said as she smiled. She looked down at her kebab and saw that Jon had finished his. She was full.

“Hey, do you want this?” she asked as she offered him the rest of her food. Jon frowning at her.

“You didn’t like it?” he asked as he took it from her, his hand casually grazing hers.

“I don’t eat much” she said as she put her hands in her pocket. Jon was left wondering if she was telling the truth or just being polite. _Probably just being polite_ he thought to himself.

When they finally arrived back to her apartment. Dany wasn’t ready to say goodbye to him. Even though she knew that she was going to see him later on tonight.

“I really enjoyed our walk, again” she said as he smiled back at her.

“Me too” he said as he pulled his hood up onto his head. “What are you going to do now?” he asked as she observed his every move.

“Probably look over this assignment we have for Professor Ian” she said as he looked back at her.

“Hey me too! We should have a look at it together. I found an interesting book in the library yesterday that’ll help with our presentation” he said as she smiled back at him.

“You sure you don’t have anything else planned? I don’t want to interrupt… anything” she said as she looked at his pocket. His phone was blowing up. Jon tore his eyes away from hers to shut it up.

“Sorry” he mumbled.

**Rainer** : Jon. Ring me please. I’m sorry how we left things this morning. I need to talk to you...

Jon sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket. Dany looking back at him. His brown eyes staring into her ocean blue/green eyes.

“So, do you want to? Study for a bit?” he asked as she held their gaze.

“You’re not busy?” she smiled. Jon knew that she was teasing him about his phone.

“Nah, not at all” he said as he leaned forward and caressed a loose strand of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

“Alright then” she agreed. “How far away do you live? Let’s see that book” she said as he smiled back at her.

“You want to walk to mine?” he asked as she nodded.

“Yeah. Is that OK with you?” she asked.

“Yeah, of course it is” he said as she smiled an OK.

“I’ll just run up and grab my bag” she said as he nodded. “Don’t leave without me” she called as he watched her run up the stairs to her apartment.

“ _Never_ ” he whispered to himself.

* * *

“Now. Before we get inside, I should tell you that my sisters are obnoxious, nosey and annoying” he said as he dug in his pocket for his key.

“Here, let me take my bag” she said as he opened the door for her, his eyes telling her to go in before him.

“It’s fine” he said as he closed the door behind them. Jon had carried it from her place to his, and to be honest. He’s glad he did. It was heavy! To his relief. His sisters weren’t home. There was a note for him on their breakfast bar. Jon threw his phone and his wallet on the bench as he read it. Placing her bag on the ground under the bench. Jon’s eyes adverted the note to see where Dany had gone. She was looking at his family photos that were on the cabinet in the sitting room. He put the note back on the bench and made his way towards her.

“You were so cute” she said as she picked up a photo of a three year-old Jon, playing in the snow. His black hair of ringlets in his face, almost covering his eyes.

“Please don’t” he joked. Embarrassed.

“Sorry” she said at once as she put the photo back. “So, where’s your room?” she asked innocently as he seized the opportunity.

“Wow. So forward” he teased. Dany blushing at once.

_That was not what she meant at all._

“I um” she said awkwardly as he laughed.

“I’m just kidding Dany. My rooms through here” he said as he led her down the hallway and pushed his door open. He was so glad he’d decided to clean it this morning, his phone call with Rainer pissed him off so much, he needed to do something productive.

“Here it is” he said as he tried to give her the book he found yesterday in the library. However, Dany wasn’t looking at him at all. It was as if she had the wind knocked out of her. She took a deep breath as she walked straight passed Jon. He placed the book back on his desk. Jon’s eyes followed her as she made her way to a framed picture of him and Nymeria. His heart sinking at once. ‘ _Who has a picture of themselves on their bedside draw? She probably thinks he’s so vain’_ he thought to himself. Dany picked the picture up and sat on the side of his bed. Her eyes unconsciously filling with tears.

“Are you OK?” he asked as he sat down next to her. The both of them looking at the photo in her hands.

It was a picture of Jon and Nymeria. They must have been at least seven years old. Jon loves this picture because of the memories that came with it. Their parents had just brought a little cabin, north of Winterfell. It was their first time there and they were laughing and playing in the snow, in front of a waterfall. Jon went straight into panic mode when he saw a tear trickling down her cheek.

“Dany?” he whispered in a worried tone. Daenerys tearing her eyes away from the picture.

“I’m sorry” she said as she pulled her beanie off and put it next to her, then quickly wiping her tears from her face.

“Dany what is it?” He asked as she looked back at the photo. Her head of golden hair, falling around her face. He didn’t think it was possible, but her messy hat hair, made her look even more beautiful.

“Jon” she began. Her voice broken and faint. “I’ve never been north before, I’ve never seen snow before, but I know that this waterfall is surrounded by high mountains covered in snow” she said as her eyes continued to scan the photo in her hands. “I know that the snow and the winds here is so cold, you can feel it in your bones…I know that you could feel the spray from the waterfall behind you from where you’re sitting right now” she said as she touched the picture of him. “And I know” she said as she looked into his eyes. “I know that if you’re quiet enough, you could hear the howl of wolves in the distance” she said as she watched him, looking back at her in disbelief.

“How could I know that?” she said as he couldn’t help but caress another fallen tear from her face. He didn’t know what to say. All he knew was that he didn’t like to see her cry. The site broke his heart.

“I don’t know” he whispered back. His heart, pounding in his chest. “Dany. I don’t know. But everything you just said is true” he said as she looked down at his photo once more. His hand now resting on her shoulder. He couldn’t believe what he was feeling. How she made him feel. How she made him feel about her. He pulled his hand back and rest in on his thighs.

“I’ve seen this waterfall, in my dreams, I’ve seen it” she said as she looked back at him. Jon looking back at her in disbelief. “I know it’s crazy. But-”

“It’s not crazy” he interrupted.

_Dany was taken back. That wasn’t the reaction she was expecting. He really had an open mind, about everything._

“I’m sorry” she began. “I’m sorry for being so… weird” she said as she frowned. Jon shaking his head at once.

“You’re not weird Dany” he said as he fully turned to face her. “You’re not” he said as he reached forward and caressed the side of her face. “I think you’re extraordinary” he admitted. Dany’s gut filling with the butterflies.

“Why are you so nice to me?” she sobbed as her eyes continued to fill with tears. Jon holding her gaze. He was about to admit his feelings for her, until the moment was interrupted by the new, loud voices in his house. Dany stood at once, trying not to show that she’s been crying.

_Jon sighed. His sisters had the worst timing._

“Hey Jon! Did you get my message?” Lyanna called from the kitchen.

Jon stood and put his hand on Dany’s shoulder, asking her if she was ok.

“I’ll be fine” she reassured him. “Go” she said as she looked back at him. “I’ll get a head start on that book” she said as she smiled and looked at his desk behind him.

“Okay then” he said as he caressed her face once more before he walked out of the open door of his room.

 ** _“FUCK!” he heard his sister call as he walked in on her kicking the back under the bench out of her way._** “Whose is that?!” she asked as she looked at her brother and sister. She’d almost tripped on it. Jon walking over to grab it at once.

“Sorry Nai, it’s mine” he said as he put Dany’s bag on his shoulder.

“When did you get a new laptop?” she asked curiously.

“Oh, it’s not mine. It’s my friend Dany’s” he said as he walked into the kitchen to grab his phone. “I’ve got a friend over we’re studying for one of our papers” he shrugged.

“Oh cool!” Lyanna said as she put the kettle on. “Do you guys want to join us for lunch?” she asked as Jon poured two glasses of juice.

“No thanks. We’ve already eaten” he said as he grabbed some chips out of the pantry.

“What assignment are you studying for?” Nymeria asked.

“Professor Ian. History. Hey sorry, I didn’t get the stuff you wanted. I didn’t see your message until we got home” he said as both of his sisters rolled their eyes.

“Typical” Lyanna said as she turned the tv on, listening to the day’s news.

“Alright, well. I’ll be in my room” he said as he walked down the hallway, back to Dany.

When he walked into his room, she was sitting on his bed, flicking through the stories of her ancestor, Daenerys Targaryen. A smile on her face.

“It’s a pretty cool book aye?” he said as he walked beside her, handing her a glass of juice. Dany’s face looked refreshed. She was smiling up at him.

“Thank you” she said as she took her drink. “It is a good book. I have this at home, except mine looks different, it’s older” she said as she took a drink and looked back at the cover. “Mine doesn’t have a cover like this either” she said as she leaned over and put her glass on his bedside table. “My dad used to read me stories out of it when I was little, before I went to sleep” she said as he took a seat next to her.

“Wow” he smiled. “My dad used to read us fairy tales” he joked as she laughed. Her eyes melting his heart.

“Yeah, my dad was a little over the top” she said as she closed the book on her lap. Dany looking at him as he moved his hair out of his face.

“Well, I was looking through it yesterday. We could probably write our entire essay using this one piece of resource” he said as he took the book from her lap. Dany smiling at him. They were sitting so close to each-other; she could see the faint freckles he had on his nose.

Her heart was pounding.

“What is it?” he asked as he turned to face her.

Dany holding his gaze.

“I just wanted to say, thank you” she said as he turned to face her completely. His head, leaning on his headboard, as was hers.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything Dany” he whispered as he caressed a strand of hair out of her face. “I like getting to know you” he whispered as she looked down and smiled. As the silent seconds passed, they just held each-others gaze, observing each-others features, falling for each-other even more, even though, neither of them was ready to admit it.

 ** _“Hey Jon” Lyanna said as she barged into his room._** Jon feeling irritated. He fucking hated it here. The both of them looked at her and Lyanna looked like a fish out of water. He took a deep breath and silently seethed at his sister.

“What” he breathed. Trying to keep his cool.

“Sorry” she said as she held the cordless landline in her hand. “Someone’s on the phone for you” she said as she smiled at Dany. Lyanna noticed her silver blonde hair at once, she knew that this was the girl Jon was walking with last night. “You must be Dany?” she said as Dany stood to meet her. Lyanna holding her other hand out.

“Yeah. I am” she said as she took it. “You must be one of Jon’s twin sisters?” Dany said as Lyanna nodded.

“Yeah. The oldest. Lyanna” she said as she let go and folded her arms. “It’s nice to meet you” she said as she looked this silver headed beauty up and down.

“Like wise” she said as she watched Jon grab the landline from his sister.

“You gonna be OK? I’ll just quickly take this” he said as he held the phone in front of him. Waiting for her to assure him that she’ll be OK with his sister.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine Jon” she smiled as Lyanna leaned on the door, watching the site in front of her with a smile on the corner of her mouth.

“Hey, you hungry?” Lyanna asked as Dany shook her head.

“No. I’m fine thanks. We had lunch” she said as she looked back at Jon, who was now on his balcony, talking on the phone.

“Oh, come on” she said as she leaned forward and grabbed her hand. “It’s yum. You’ll like it. Then you can meet our sister, Nymeria” she said as Dany reluctantly followed her, looking back at Jon who was running his hand through his hair. Frustrated.

“Is Jon OK?” Dany asked as Lyanna let go of her hand as they walked through the arch way to the sitting room.

“Yeah. It’s just Rainer. Don’t worry about her though” Lyanna said as she looked back at her and smiled. Dany tried to keep a straight face. But her heart dropped at the mention of the word _her_.

“Nymeria. This is Dany” she said as they joined her sister at the breakfast bar. Dany giving her a smile and holding her hand out. Jon was right, they were completely identical, save their eyes.

“Dany” Nymeria said as she reached forward and grabbed her hand. “I just assumed Dany was a boy” she said as she shook her hand and gave her sister a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you” Dany said as she let go of Nymeria’s hand.

“You too” Nymeria said as she turned to the cupboard to get Dany a plate. “How’s studying going with my brother?” Nymeria asked as she smiled at the silver headed, beautiful girl, sitting with them. Dany taking the plate, nodding a thanks.

“To be honest. It hasn’t really gone anywhere” she said confidently. It wasn’t until Lyanna and Nymeria laughed out loud before she realised how that sounded.

“Haha! Well at least she’s honest” Nymeria laughed at her sister. “I like you!” She said as she grabbed some salmon and put it on her plate.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Dany giggled. Her face turning red. “I just meant that we we’ve been talking a lot. That’s all” Dany said as she leaned forward and grabbed an apple.

“Interesting” Lyanna said as she grabbed some marinated chicken salad. “What’s the project?” she asked as Dany swallowed her food.

“We’re doing a project, about Daenerys Targaryen” she said as she watched the both of their eyes light up.

“I LOVE Daenerys Targaryen” Nymeria gushed! “She is literally my favourite person to study” she said excitedly.

“Mine too. I used to get so offended when people in my class used to call her the Mad Queen” Lyanna said as she smiled at Nymeria. Nymeria smiling back at her, then the both of them looking at Dany.

“What?” Dany asked awkwardly.

“I’m smiling at her because she pulled this girls hair and had a fist fight with her for calling her ugly and mad for dressing as Daenerys at a Haloween party” Lyanna said as Nymeria owned it.

“Oh well that’s fair enough!” Dany said as she poured herself a drink of water. “Kids can be so mean huh” Dany said as Lyanna laughed out loud again.

“Oh no. We weren’t kids! This was only last year!” she cried out as both Dany and Nymeria joined her. Both the sisters exchanging looks of approval as Dany wiped the tears from her eyes.

_They’d silently decided that they liked her. And she wasn’t even trying. Dany was just being herself._

As they caught their breath. Dany looked up and gave an automatic smile at the boy that was now walking out of the hallway, the cordless phone in his hand.

“Hey” he said as he joined them at the breakfast bar.

“Hey” Dany smiled. She wondered when her tummy would stop filling with the butterflies whenever he was around.

“I see you’ve met my sisters” he said as he grabbed an orange out of the fruit bowl and started peeling it.

“Yeah. I had to introduce myself” she joked as Nymeria and Lyanna watched their brother, act very weird. He wasn’t his normal, broody self. He actually had a smile on his face.

“How was that?” Lyanna asked as she looked at Jon. He shook his head at once.

“I don’t really want to talk about it right now” he said as he looked at her with a frown on his face. His eyes literally telling her to not mention Rainer at all.

_Nymeria decided to break the awkwardness._

“Dany, have you ever been north before?” she asked as Dany shook her head. She noticed the tension between Lyanna and Jon but didn’t want to think too much of it.

“I’ve never seen snow before” she admitted.

“Wow. That’s interesting” she said as she looked at her brother. Her eyes telling him to do it. Dany noticing at once.

“What is it?” Dany asked as Jon shook his head.

“Shall we get back to it?” he asked as his eyebrows pointed into the direction of the hallway. Dany nodding at once.

“Yup” she said as she pushed herself off the breakfast seat at the bar. “It was nice to meet you both” she said as she grabbed her glass, rinsed it and left it in the sink.

“You too” they said in unison as they watched them walk back to Jon’s room.

**_“I’m so sorry about that” Jon said as they got back into his room, Jon closing the door behind him._ **

“Oh, it’s OK. It only got awkward when you got there to be honest” she smiled as she turned to face him. Jon looking down at her, their bodies only inches apart.

“Then, I’m sorry about that too” he whispered. His heart, beating fast, his breath, escalating.

“Did you sort everything out on the phone?” she asked as he nodded. His eyes not leaving hers.

_Dany let out a long sigh. What was she doing here? With him? Meeting his family? In his room?_

“And, Everything OK?” she asked as he nodded again.

“Yeah. Sort of” he said as he caressed the side of her face.

“Sort of?” She repeated.

“It’s complicated” he said as she nodded.

“Ah girl trouble?” she said as her heart sunk. She didn’t even think to ask if he had a girlfriend.

“I guess you could say that” he said as he watched her take a step back.

_What the fuck was she thinking?_

“Oh. Well” she said awkwardly. Jon feeling the change of mood between them.

“Dany. I…” he began before she shook her head.

“It’s none of my business” she said swiftly. “I should um. I should go” she said as she turned to find her bag. Jon fell silent.

_He was never good with words. Expressing his feelings. Admitting to feelings. All he knew was that he didn’t want her to go._

“Dany. Please don’t go” he pleaded as he took a step forward. Dany looking back at him.

“You know I wish you told me” she said angrily. Jon sighing. “You should have mentioned that you had a girlfriend” she said as he took a step closer to her.

“She’s not my girlfriend” he said softly. Dany shaking her head.

“No, it’s fine. It’s OK” she said as she pulled her bag onto her back.

“Dany why are you getting upset?” he asked as she frowned at him. Her heart racing. Every fibre in her being, willing herself to not cry.

“I’m not” she lied.

“Please don’t go” he asked her again as she stood at his closed door. Her hand on the handle. Her heart racing.

_She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. It gave her the goosebumps._

Dany turned to face him. His eyes, looking back at her, worried. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

“I should go anyway. I need to get things organised at home before I leave to go to the birthday tonight” she said as she faked a smile. Jon taking a step back, nodding his head. As much as he didn’t want her to go, he also didn’t want to get in the way of her friend’s birthday.

“Can I walk you home?” he asked as she shook her head.

“No. I’ll be fine. It will be a good time for me to think about some things” she said as she turned to open the door.

“Dany…” he said as she turned to face him. Her hair out and all over her shoulders. Her eyes, burning a hole through his soul.

“Please. Just. Next time you want to make me feel like… The next time you make me feel the way that I do about you. Make sure you’re single first. Cos you can’t just do this to people” she said as she near stormed down his hallway.

_Jon felt like an idiot._

“Bye!” she said as she waved a fast goodbye to his sisters, who were now playing a board game on their kitchen table.

“Hey! Bye Dany!” Nymeria called out.

“Dany, wait!” Jon said as she quickly opened the door and closed it behind her.

Lyanna looking at him like, _what the fuck just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for the cliffhanger. It just felt as though it was getting to long..  
> Don't worry though! Working on the next part as we speak :)


	6. Only memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings. Feelings. Feelings.  
> All. The. Feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder:  
> Everything you know about Thrones has happened. Even that shit excuse of a season. Season 8. Please keep that in mind.

**T I M E L I N E S & S T O R Y L I N E S**

_Please note: These events between Dany and Jon were happening at the same time._

** DANY **

  * Dany was taken by Drogon to Volantis (Bless his dragon heart). There she was resurrected.
  * Dany was pregnant with Jon’s baby. A baby girl she decided to name Rhaella.
  * She’d decided two things when Rhaella was born. She would not seek revenge. She would raise her daughter and build an empire that will last a thousand years _. And that she did._
  * After the birth of Rhaella. Dany learned from the red priestess that resurrected her. Within these teachings, she learned how to communicate and travel, using her mind. (More of this will be explained in a flashback chapter).
  * Rhaella was the only female of her line. Every one of her descendants were male. Every one of them could only have one child. Until March 31st, 1990. The birth of Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen. (The Dany in our story).



** JON **

  * Jon was exiled to the wall.
  * Eight months later, he was given his sisters child. Ned Stark.
  * He raised him as his own. He raised him, just as he and Dany told each other they would raise their children when the war was over. He remembered vividly the hopes and dreams they would share as they lay in each other’s arms, in the cover of darkness.
  * Every day he would think of her. Of the life he wished they had. Every day he wished that things were different. Every day he would hate himself for listening to everyone else except for her. Haunted. He was haunted.
  * On his death bed, Jon gave Ned a letter explaining everything.



** EDDARD ‘NED’ STARK **

  * After a year, Ned decided to take his father’s letter and make his way to Winterfell.
  * Jon was everything for him. He loved his father dearly.
  * On arrival to Winterfell, Ned met his aunt, and the queen of the North, Sansa Stark.
  * His birth right was confirmed by his uncle, Bran the broken.
  * He then, became the heir to Winterfell.
  * Sansa never remarried. She never bore any children.
  * Arya was never seen again.
  * Bran had no heir.
  * The entire Stark line survived from the boy that was raised by Jon Snow…



** Dany’s apartment. WINTER. 7PM. 2009**

**D:** I am sorry about earlier today. I’m not really good at sharing feelings and I’m sorry. If you still want to come with me tonight. Let me know. If not, I totally understand…

_Sent_.

Finally.

Dany must have spent at least 20 minutes trying to think of a good enough text to send him. She’d never felt like this about anyone before, so the thought of her storming out of his apartment because he had a girlfriend was ridiculous. Why couldn’t she just be his friend? She could have just been there for him, as a friend. Friends don’t walk out on friends like she did. Friends stay, listen, talk. If she was being honest, she felt pretty hopeless. Now, she could quite possibly be neither.

_Her heart fluttered when she heard her phone beep._

Dany debated with herself whether or not she should read it now, or later. Just to soften the blow. She took a deep breath, grabbed her phone from the draw and read his message at once.

 **J:** Dany. I’m sorry. You don’t have anything to apologise for. If you still want me to come with you tonight, then I’ll come. It’s up to you though…

_Dany literally didn’t know how to reply to that._

**D:** Pick you up in an hour?

 **D:** 😊

 **J:** Cool. I’ll be ready 😊

 _There_.

They were still going, and she was determined to put this afternoon’s misunderstanding to rest. They could be friends. Maybe even best friends.

Even though his smile and his eyes drove her insane, to the point where she literally has to tell herself to breathe, even though his presence makes her feel things she didn’t even know she could feel, _sure_ , they could just be friends.

Dany pulled her hair back into a half braid and put a black denim jacket on that went well with a light blouse and fitting high waist jeans. She wasn’t your typica 19-year-old of today. She didn’t like walking around half naked to parties and gigs. She was comfortable in her own skin. Dany knew how to dress, and she always made sure that it was with class. She grabbed her phone and asked Marlayna if she needed her to bring anything, to which she didn’t reply. ‘She’s probably drunk already’ she thought to herself. Dany called her taxi and was assured that he’d be there within the next half an hour. After applying light make up and taking a shot of vodka in her kitchen with her flatmate, who was off to her own party, she was ready.

She bid Lizzy farewell and made her way downstairs, texting Jon as she walked, letting him know that she was on her way.

* * *

Just breathe.

Don’t bring up this afternoon.

Don’t lose your temper.

“Just breathe” she told herself as she waited in the cab for Jon. They were outside his house, and he text to let her know that he was on his way down…

* * *

** JON. EARLIER THIS AFTERNOON. 2009 **

“That escalated quickly. Did you bite her lip?” Nymeria joked. Jon looked back at her and scowled.

“Shut up” he said bluntly as he went to the front door, wanting to follow her out, then hesitating. In this split second he’d decided two things. He’ll let Dany have her space. Let her walk with her thoughts. Instead, he decided to pick a fight with his sisters. Jon let go of the door handle and went to their table.

“What the fuck was that?” he asked as the both of them scowled at him. “I told you I was busy, that we were busy. Why the fuck would I want to talk to Rainer? Why would you bring me the phone?” he snapped as Lyanna jumped to her own defence.

“Because she’d been ringing all morning AND all afternoon!” she said angrily. “Just tell the poor girl know you’re not interested. Don’t pull her along. It aint fair” she said as she rolled her eyes. Jon’s gut filling with fury.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Lyanna!” he spat as the both of his sisters stood. Nymeria looking between her two siblings.

“Alright. You need to calm down” she said as she took Jon’s hand. Jon pulling away from her.

“Don’t touch me” he snapped. Nymeria taking a step back. Her hands in the air.

“Fine” she said as she folded her arms.

“Jon. You need to sort your shit out! Stop taking it out on us every time things don’t go your way!” Lyanna said as she waved her hands in his face.

“You’re so fucking annoying Lyanna. I’m moving out. I can’t live in this house with three annoying, nosey women. I’m not doing it” he said as he threw his hands in the air. “Fuck this shit!” he snapped as he stormed back to his room.

“FINE THEN!!” Lyanna snapped back.

“WHATEVER!” Jon said as he walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. He grabbed his phone and, in his fury, sent an angry text.

**J:** Rainer. Your bomb ringing my house needs to stop. I mean it. You can come and stay here, all good. Just don’t think things between us are ever going to be like they were back home. You’re my friend. YES. But nothing more. I mean it. Leave me alone.

He threw his phone on the ground and dropped on his bed. His heart yearning for Dany, his thoughts constantly on her and the last thing she told him.

 _“The next time you make me feel the way that I do about you. Make sure you’re single first. Cos you can’t just do this to people_ _”_

“She has feelings for me” he said as he turned to face the place where she was once sitting. If he closed his eyes. He could almost see her there. Jon felt his hear de-escalate, his breathing calm, his eyes, closing as he let sleep take him.

**_Jon was standing on a cliff overlooking a great sea. Then, off in the distance he saw a great beast flying towards him, with a silver headed rider atop of it. He was in absolute awe. The beast landed in front of him and charged towards him…_ **

Then he woke up.

His breathing heavy.

Nymeria sitting beside him.

“Sorry” she said as she grabbed his hand. “I didn’t mean to give you a fright” she said as Jon sat up. Shaking his head.

“No. It wasn’t you. What are you doing in here?” he asked as she smiled at him.

“I came to see if you were alright” she said as she looked down. The picture that Dany once held, in her hands. “I love this picture” she said as she looked at Jon. Jon smiling down at it. “We were so happy when we were kids huh” she said as she looked at Jon. Jon smiling back at her.

“Yeah. Times at the cabin were always good” he said as she nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier” he admitted.

“That’s OK. I’m used to your mood swings; they have like a five-second rebound anyway” she said as she leaned forward and put the photo back on his draw. “So, what happened?” she said as she laid down next to her brother, looking up at his sky roof.

The sky roof was the best thing about Jon’s room. They all wanted it when their parents brought them the apartment in the capital, but Jon got to their mother first.

“I don’t wanna talk about it” he said bluntly.

“Come on Jon. I could help?” she said as she turned to face him. She knew her brother. He wanted to talk about it. He’s just always been shit at expressing his feelings.

“I don’t even know why I’m upset to be honest” she sighed. “I’ve only known her for three days. But honestly. I feel like I’ve known her forever” he said as he looked back at her. Nymeria smiling a little.

“So, this Dany, do you find yourself thinking about her all of the time?” Nymeria asked. Jon nodding his head.

“All the time. She takes my breath away” he confessed.

“Well, she is very beautiful” Nymeria nodded.

“Yeah. But it’s not even that, that intrigues me about her” Jon said as he put his hand on his chest. “Her personality, the way she sees the world, her recollection of events that have happened or are yet to happen is what interests me about her” he said as he took a deep breath. “She could say anything Nai” he said as he looked at his sister. “And I’d believe her” he whispered. His sister looking back at him.

“I think you’re in love Jon” she whispered back.

“Don’t” he said as he sat up.

“Don’t what?!” she said as she sat up with him.

“Don’t tease me” he said. Guarded. Nymeria letting out a sigh of laughter.

“I’m not teasing you. I think you are. Most guys will look at Dany and see her pretty eyes, her silver hair, her beautiful features and only be interested in one thing. But you?” she said as she put her hand on his shoulder. “You just told me that you like her, for her. That’s rare” she said as she slapped his shoulder. Jon pretending to shudder.

“Well, she probably hates me now” he shrugged as he laid back down. Nymeria shaking her head as she laid on her side, facing him.

“I don’t think she does. Talk to her” she said as he nodded. “Just ring and talk to her” she suggested. Jon nodding a smile as he continued to stare at his sky roof.

“You’re not gonna ring her, are you?” Nymeria said as Jon shook his head.

“I wouldn’t even know what to say” he sighed.

“Just tell her the truth. And if she doesn’t like it. Then she doesn’t deserve you” she said bluntly. Jon turned to give his sister a scowl.

“You know what I mean” she smiled.

“Yeah” he admitted. “Thanks Nai” he said as she rolled herself off his bed. Grabbing his hone from the floor and dropping it on his gut.

“You should apologise to our sister” she said as she walked out of his room. “She hates it when you’re mad at her” she said as she closed his door behind her.

“K” he said as he grabbed his phone and stared at his new message from Dany. His hear jumping at the sight of her name.

 **_D:_ ** _I’m sorry about earlier today. I’m not really good at sharing feelings and I’m sorry. If you still want to come with me tonight. Let me know. If not, I totally understand…_

* * *

He walked down the stairs of his apartment. Hoping that she wasn’t in the taxi, he hated taxis. To him they were a waste of money. He sighed when she got out of it. A smile on her face.

“Hi” she smiled as he smiled back at her.

“Hi” he said as he leaned in and kissed the side of her face.

Dany was a little taken back but decided not to question it. She couldn’t get over the feeling of his lips on her cheek. Even if it was just for a split second.

“Are we really going to go out of town on a taxi?” he whispered so that only she could hear. If they were going to go to this party in a taxi, he didn’t want to offend their driver.

“Well yeah” she said as she pushed that kiss out of her mind. “Yeah well. I know they’re a rip off” she said as he chuckled a laugh. “But I didn’t have any other way to go so…” she said as she looked back at Jon, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“I could ask my sister to take us?” he said as he looked back at his apartment.

“No. No. Really. This is fine. I’ve been saving up for tonight and I literally budgeted for the taxi rides” she said as she folded her arms. “We’ll be fine” she said reassuringly.

“Well. I want to pay half” he said as he folded his arms.

“No, you don’t have to” she began.

“But I want to” he protested.

“Jon!” She smiled. A little annoyed.

“Dany!” He mimicked.

“Fine” she said as she rolled her eyes.

Jon smiled at her as she opened the door and climbed in. Jon following after her, smiling at her as he closed the door.

Their car ride to Marlayna’s 21st was very much like their afternoon walk. They spoke a everything and anything except for the events that took place later that afternoon… Dany had just mentioned that they were nearly there, so he took the opportunity to tell her what he’s wanted to tell her since he got into the taxi.

“Hey. Um. Before we get there, I just wanted to explain what happened this afternoon” he said as she shook her head.

“You don’t have to explain anything” she blurted out. “I’m sorry for overreacting. It was wrong and I was wrong” she said as she looked down. “I’ve just. I’ve got a pretty good temper on me” she admitted as she pursed her lips together. Jon grinning back at her.

“Yeah you have. I’ll never forget the first day we met” he said as watched her eyebrows knit together. “I can handle it though” he said as she smiled weakly.

“Friends?” She said as she held out her hand. Jon looked down and shook his head.

“Dany. I um” he began before he realised the car had stopped and their driver turned to let them know that they were here.

When he didn’t continue or shake her hand, Dany pulled her attention away from him and dug her hands into her pocket. Throwing their driver some notes. “Keep the change and we’ll call you later” she said as she grabbed Jon’s hand, opened her door and literally pulled him out of the car with her. It wasn’t until he was out of it when he realised what she had done.

“Good try. But I’m paying for the ride home” he said as she rolled her eyes. “OK Stark” she said as she let go of his hand and made her way inside of the building. “Wow” Jon said as he took a while to realise where they were, and what he was looking at.

“You didn’t tell me Marlayna was a Tyrell” he said as he looked back at a smiling Daenerys.

“I didn’t know being a Tyrell was a thing” she said as she turned to walk up the stairs to the mansion in front of them.

“They’re only one of the richest families in Westeros” he said as he made-an-effort to catch up to her. “Dany wait” he called as he reached forward and grabbed her hand. Dany stopping to look at him before she opened the door.

“What is it?” she asked as he watched her hair fall around her face. Her blue/green eyes staring into his and her smile, piercing his heart. He could tell that she just wanted to get inside. She wanted to see her friends.

“Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful tonight” he admitted. Dany almost blushing.

“Thank you. You scrub up pretty well too, even if all you wear is black” she giggled as she pushed the doorbell. Jon smiling with her.

“Yeah well. Black’s always been my colour” he said as he watched the door open.

“DANY!!” The woman who he assumed was Marlayna near yelled and throw herself into Dany’s arms. Dany laughing as she held her friend in a hug.

“Happy birthday” she managed as Marlayna swayed side to side with her in her arms. ‘She’s pissed’ Jon thought to himself as Dany continued to laugh and talk in her arms.

“I’ve been waiting for you FOREVER” Marlayna said as she finally let Dany go. Jon watching her take a breath, then smiling back at him. Jon grinning at her as soon as their eyes met.

“Marlayna this is my friend Jon” Dany said as she looked at Jon, Jon smiling at Marlayna, holding his hand out.

“Ooooh. JON” Marlayna said loudly. “You’re cute!” she said as she leaned on the door. Her hand waving at Dany, as if to tell her to go in. Dany took the gesture and made her way past her. She forgot how much of a dick Marlayna was when she was drunk. Dany rolled her eyes and walked past her as she continued to try and flirt with Jon. Dany didn’t even look back to see if he was enjoying it or not. She didn’t know if she’d be able to handle it if he was. Marlayna took Jon’s hand and shaking it at once. A firm grip. Not wanting to let him go.

“It’s nice to meet you” he said politely as he tried to pass her to catch up to Dany, who was now, at least half a meter away from him.

“Wait. Where are you going? How come I’ve never seen you before?” she said as she tried to pull on his jacket. Jon frowning at her and pulling his jacket back.

“Probably because we go to different colleges. I don’t know” he said as he pushed her hands away to go and find Dany.

“Well, come in! Make yourself at home!” she said as she watched Jon try to catch up with the person he arrived with.

“Hey, Dany!” he called as he walked through the archway to an outside party. This is where it was happening. The music was loud, the alcohol was everywhere, and it was full, of so many people. This could quite possibly be the party of the century.

“Dany” he said as he finally caught up to her. Dany grabbing a couple of cups off the table. Passing one to Jon.

“Here. Drink this” she said as she drank her whole cup in one gulp. Jon looking at her curiously as he took a sip. “Woah. That’s good!” she said as she grabbed another. “I honestly thought she was gonna keep you at the door for the rest of the night” she said as she drank another cup. Jon wondering what the fuck he just experienced.

“Well, I think she wanted me to stay, but I wanted to find you” he said as he took a drink. He’d decided that he was going to pace himself tonight.

“You don’t have to look after me” she said plainly. “If you want to go and enjoy the night, you can. You might see someone you know. Who knows!” she said as she skulled the rest of her cup, placed it on the table and turned to walk away from him.

_What was wrong with her?_

“Dany” Jon said as he pulled on her arm. Dany looking back at him. “I didn’t come here to hang out with anyone else, or to catch up with old friends” he said as she turned to face him.

“Then why did you come here?” she asked as she waited for him to answer her.

“Do I really need to fucking spell it out?” he seethed. His gut filling with frustration.

The music was so loud, Dany could barely hear him.

“Come” she said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him back inside, pushing open one of the doors to a spare room.

“Alright” she said as she closed the door behind her. “I know you didn’t just swear at me out there!” she said as he turned to face her.

“Dany…” he warned.

“You drive me insane!” she yelled as she threw her hands in the air and began to pace in front of him. “If you didn’t want to come, then why did you agree? Why didn’t you just blow me off?” she spat as she stormed up to him. They were inches apart.

“I wanted to come! Dany, I wanted to come to be with you!” he spat back. Jon took a step away from her. Dany was just watching him seethe. It was like looking in the mirror.

_They were so similar. She felt so guarded when it came to him, and yet. She knew that she could tell him anything. She could tell him anything and he’d listen._

“You wanted to come and be with me” she repeated. Jon nodding his head.

“I like spending time with you” he confessed as he took a step forward. Bringing his hands to her shoulders. Dany watching his hands, then looking back at his brown eyes that she’d decided she’d be able to look at forever.

“I’m sorry” she said as she leaned into him, pulling him in for a hug. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me” she said as he brought his arms around her. Pulling her into his warm embrace.

“It’s not just you Dany… It’s me too. I shouldn’t’ve sworn at you out there. I’m sorry” he said as she rests her head on his chest. Dany could literally hear his heart beating in his chest.

“It’s just that…” he whispered as he looked down at her. “Dany look at me” he said as she reluctantly looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “I’ve never met anyone like you before” he said as he gently caressed a fallen tear. “And I don’t wanna stop getting to know you” he said as she leaned into his hand. Jon bringing his hands up and cupping her face.

“I like spending time with you too” her voice calm. “I know we haven’t known each other long, but” she began as Jon finished her sentence.

**_“I feel like I’ve known you, forever” they said in unison._ **

The both of them, smiling at each other. Jon brining his hand up to caress the side of her face.

“I wondered if you felt the same. I thought it was just me” he grinned. Dany blushing at the feeling on his hand on her cheek.

“I definitely feel the same” she confessed as he cupped her face.

“So, you don’t have a girlfriend then?” she asked as he chuckled, shaking his head.

“I don’t have a girlfriend” he whispered as his thumbs caressed the side of her face.

“And, you don’t have a boyfriend?” he asked as he looked deep in her eyes. Dany smiling at him weakly as she silently shook her head.

“Well then” he whispered as he brought his forehead to hers. Dany leaning on his too.

“You’ll need to be patient with me” she whispered as he nodded. “and, I’m not really good at letting people in” she confessed. Jon giving her a smile.

“I’ve noticed” he said gently as his husky voice made her stomach flip.

“Dany. I don’t know how you did it” he said as he pushed her head gently with hers. Her eyes not leaving his. “but you’re up here” he said as he brought his hand to the side of his head. “And I can’t get you out.”

_Their breathing, almost at the same rhythm. But their hearts were pounding as loud as the music._

“Then don’t” she said as he leaned in and kissed her softly. Jon literally, taking her breath away. His lips were so soft. His scent sent her into a trance. A trance of definite familiarity.

_Some would probably call it love_

It was a fast kiss. Just a brush of their lips. Dany brought her hands to his shoulders as his moved down to her waist. The both of them, holding each other close.

“I’m sorry” he whispered as he brought his forehead to hers once more. “I just had to kiss you…” he said as he looked down at her.

“Don’t apologise” she said through a smile, her hand at the back of his head. Pulling him in for another kiss. This time this kiss was deep. Their breaths hitching and catching. Dany held the side of his head as he pushed his tongue past her lips. Dany allowing him to taste her, to feel her want for him. To share her need… The both of them, becoming breathless. They were transfixed. Silently hungry, wanting each other more and more with every kiss. Jon reluctantly broke their kiss as someone opened the door behind them. Their lips breaking apart in an instant, the both of them holding each other close.

“Hey! What are you doing in here?” the obviously drunk teenager said as he stumbled in, a sly grin on his face. “No ones allowed in the rooms” he said as he looked Dany up and down. Jon holding her hand in his. Dany stepping in front of him.

“David?” she asked as he smiled at her.

“Dany?” he said as he stumbled in front of her. “What are you doing in here?” he said as he almost walked into her, pulling her in for a hug. Dany reluctantly letting go of Jon’s hands. Jon was watching him closely. He told himself that if he hurt her. He’d punch him into next week.

“Oh, get off me you stink” she said as she pushed him off her. Jon’ temperature rising.

“You love it” he said as he held her arms and smothered his head into her neck. Dany once again, telling him to get off.

Jon grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off her.

“She told you to get off her” he said as David stumbled to find his feet. David was two times bigger than Jon, but he didn’t care. Dany looked back at him and he saw _fear_ in her eyes. David frowning as he walked towards Jon.

“And who are you?!” he asked as he stood in front of him. This is my fucking house!” he said as he looked from Dany to David.

“I don’t care. She told you to get off her. You have obviously had too much to drink. If this is your house, perhaps you should take yourself to bed” Jon said angrily. He just realised that through his rage, he had walked towards him, pushing David against a wall.

_Dany could see exactly where this was going. In an instant she was right behind him._

“Jon” she whispered as her voice brought him back.

_He took a deep breath._

“Jon. Let’s go” she said as he nodded. His eyes on David who just gave him a sly smirk.

“Come on” she said as she grabbed his hand. Jon finally looking at her.

“Let’s get outta here” she said as she pulled him away.

“GOOD IDEA!” David yelled as Jon used all of his might to not turn around and smack him.

“Just keep walking” she whispered as she held his hand, tight.

Jon and Dany made a beeline to the front door. Dany observing everything around her, as Jon just worked on putting one foot in front of the other. As they made it to the front door, Jon opened it at once.

* * *

“Dany. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for ruining your night” he said as she shook her head at him. In their haste to get out of the house, they’d found a wooden porch swing to sit on. Dany poked her head in the window of the kitchen and swiped a couple bottles of wine. She continued to surprise him.

“It’s OK. I’ve been here a few times” she smiled as she walked back to him.

“I’m sorry Dany” he said as she sat down beside him.

“It’s alright. I knew we were late when we arrived. And I was just trying to play catch up… It was insane in there. Too much people. I think I’d rather just be with you. Marlayna is fucked. So is David” she said as he gritted his teeth at the mention of him.

“He fucked me off. I couldn’t just let him, be like that towards you” he said as she searched his face.

“Do you know what. He’s always like that towards me” she said as he looked back at her in disbelief.

“We used to…we used to muck around” she admitted. Jon’s gut filling with unwelcomed jealousy.

“Oh” he said as she shifted closer to him.

“Don’t get me wrong. I’ve never… we’ve never slept together” she said as he felt a wave of relief. “We just used to… muck around. Although, he’d always want more” she said as he continued to listen. “But, I just, didn’t want to. Not with him” she said as her eyes met his again. “He’s a charmer. Well, at least I thought he was” she said as he turned to face her completely.

“I have a feeling I’m not gonna like what you’re going to tell me next” he said as she looked down and shook her head.

“You need to understand that I don’t give my trust away freely. I never have, even when I was a kid. I was the kid with no friends at school because I didn’t really like anyone. Just my dad” she laughed. “And I honestly thought that all boys, were like my Dad” she shrugged.

Jon’s heart warmed at the words she had for her father. He had a similar relationship with his dad. _Guarded, good father figures, a love for history, stubborn_. So far, they had a lot in common.

“So, yeah. When he pushed himself onto me a few months ago, I ended things then and there. Haven’t seen him since” she said as he was pulled from his thoughts…

“ _What_?” he snapped. Dany looking back at him as she witnessed fire, growing in his eyes.

“What?” she repeated. Automatically wishing that she never told him.

“What did you just say?” he asked as she shook her head.

“Nothing” she said as she opened once of the bottles of wine, taking a sip.

“Dany. You need to be very careful about what you tell me next. Because if you tell me that he forced himself onto you. Without your consent. I’m going back in there and I’m-”

“Stop. I took care of it” she interrupted as she put the bottle on the ground and held his face between her hands. “I kneed him in the balls and then hit him in the head with the bottle I had in my hand” she laughed. “It was exhilarating” she said as she watched his eyes settle.

“I bet it was” he said as he brought his hands up, resting them on her forearms as she continued to hold him.

“So, that’s what that was all about” she said as she leaned down to get their bottle. Giving it to Jon. Jon took it and took a sip.

“Let’s play a game” she said as he shook his head.

“I don’t play games” he joked as she took the wine from his hands.

“Well, you can’t drink this if you’re not going to play” she shrugged. Taking a gulp.

Jon watching her.

“Fine. What’s the game?” Dany’s eyes lit up.

“Never have I ever” she said as she turned to face him. Folding her legs in front of her. “You know this game?” she asked as he nodded.

“I know this game” he said as she put the bottle between them.

“Right. Just to reiterate. We take turns at saying statements. If you have done said statement, you drink. If you haven’t. I’ll give you the side eye” she giggled.

“Alright. You first” he said as he took a drink. Dany frowning at him. He knew that he shouldn’t drink yet. He knew, that’s why she was frowning at him.

“Never have I ever, kissed on the first date” Dany said as Jon stared at her. Dany waiting for him to take the bottle. After a while. She pushed it toward him. Jon laughing.

“Why are you pushing this toward me?”

“Because you have!”

“How do you know?”

Dany gave him a dumbfounded look.

“You kissed me, tonight!”

_Jon shook his head._

“This isn’t a date” he said as he shook his head.

“Oh?” she asked curiously. Jon looking back at her, nodding.

“Dany. If this were a date. I’d be looking better than I am now” he said as he looked down at his attire. “If this were a date. I would have picked you up from you place. Given you flowers. Taking you somewhere nice” he said as she felt a flutter in her stomach. “If this were a date. David would definitely not be here” he said as she rolled her eyes.

“OK. OK. This isn’t a date” she said as she leaned forward to take a sip.

“Hey” he said as he took the bottle from her. “It’s not your turn” he said as he smiled at her seriously. Dany laughing as she watched him put the bottle back on the seat between them.

“It’s your turn” she said impatiently.

“I’m thinking” he bit back.

“OK… Never have I ever, had Deja-vu” he said as she took a drink. Jon waiting for her to finish, before taking the bottle and drinking too.

Dany found it interesting that he took a drink. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

“Never have I ever…” she said as she watched him closer to her.

She’d literally forgotten the question. He took her breath away.

_He knew the power he had over her. She had the same power too._

“Go. It’s your turn” he teased as she moved closer to him. Their noses inches apart.

“I forgot” she breathed as he smiled.

“Am I distracting you?” he asked as she nodded.

After a while of admiring each other’s features, she brought her hand up to caress the side of his face.

“Jon” she whispered.

“Hmm?” he asked as he continued to admire her blue/green eyes.

“Kiss me” she sighed as he nodded.

Jon closed his eyes and smiled as he brought his lips to hers. Dany moaning a little at the touch of their lips. Jon bringing his hands up to cup her face as hers wondered down his shoulders. Dany, pulling herself closer him.

_It was in this moment._

_It was in this exact moment, Jon decided that he didn’t ever want to be kissing anyone else, but her…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop there it is.  
> Thanks so much for reading & the kudos' and the comments! They mean so much and I see you all. I love reading your opinions, suggestions and the love you have for this story.
> 
> & Yes. Jon has dreams too. His dream was a memory from Dragonstone. When he first met Drogon...
> 
> Hope everyone is staying home and keeping safe.
> 
> Much love


	7. Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just setting everything up. You could call this. The calm before the storm. 😊
> 
> Storm, like STORMBORN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Once again, thanks for the kudos’ and the inspiring comments! Its much appreciated 😊
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one. I’m just here, setting everything up for our beautiful duo.
> 
> If you want the song, send me a DM on my insta. Username: forhousetargaryen PS: ITS A GREAT SONG. You’ll love it. It’ll also make this chapter 10000 times better ❤️

**Jon and Dany. University Library. June. 2009**

It had been a week.

A week since Marlayna's 21st.

A week since Dany and Jon admitted their feelings for each other.

A week since their first kiss.

**_"We're gonna get told off soon" Jon whispered as he held her face between his hands. His thumbs caressing the side of her face._ **

Their breathing heavy. Dany sighing at him as he pulled his lips away from hers.

"You'd think they'd be OK with us. Were quiet, at least were not talking" she said as she leaned forward and caught his lips in hers again.

They were down a passage of bookshelves. Sitting in the sun, against a window that had the morning sunshine beaming through it. Jon was sitting in front of Dany. She was sitting on her knees between his legs. They hadn't even been in the library for ten minutes before they found each other in each other's arms.

"I think we've done more snogging than studying" he commented as she moaned again at the absence of his lips.

"Shh. You talk too much" she said he smiled into her kisses.

Jon and Dany made an effort to see each other every day. In a few hours they were leaving to go to Dragonstone for their class trip. So, instead of rushing all morning to get organised, they decided to meet at the library early to go over their notes before they met their class at the dock for the ferry to go to the island.

The Dragonstone Museum was one of the most beautiful places east of the capital. Jon had always wanted to go to the museum, but never found the time (or the money) to get there.

"You know" he said between their kisses. "I heard that it takes at least a day to go through the entire museum" he murmured.

"Three days" she corrected as she caught her breath. Her hands resting on his shoulders.

"You've been there?" he asked curiously. "I didn't know that" he said as she gave him a sly grin.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Stark" she teased. "So, our assignment is due next week. We better stop snogging and run through these before our ferry leaves huh?" she teased as he leaned forward and gave her a swift kiss.

"Yeah. We better" he nodded. "So, how'd you want to open?" he said as he grabbed the pile of notes behind Daenerys. Dany not budging, forcing Jon to have to lean right over her to get the papers. Dany's eyes, beaming at him as he leaned over her and kissed the top of her head on his way back.

"We should open with the birth of her dragons. Do you remember their names?" she asked she folded her legs in front if her. Jon nodding.

"Drogon, Rhaegar, Viserion" he answered without missing a beat.

"Who were they named for?"

"Rhaegar and Viserys were for her brothers. The biggest and eldest, Drogon was named after her husband. A Khal of the Dothraki" he said as she beamed a smile.

"You're amazing" she said as she leaned forward. Catching his lips in hers once more. Jon pulling her onto him. Their papers a mess around them. He grabbed at the cuff of her neck as she sat on his lap. The both of them moaning through their kisses.

"Dany" he managed to choke out as she straddled him. "We better stop" he groaned as she felt him. Jon wasn't even ashamed anymore. He stopped being ashamed five days ago. When she straddled him in her room after dinner one night. He would have let if go further, but her flatmate was in the next room, and her walls were paper thin.

"Alright" she whispered as she reluctantly got off him. Their heartbeats coming down. Their eyes, on fire.

Jon took a deep breath. He felt bad for always being the one to stop them before it went too far. He just didn’t want to ruin it with her. He didn’t want what happened to him and Rainer, happen with Dany...

"We should go" he said as he glanced down at his phone on the floor. His alarm clock silently going off. A reminder for him to get to the ferry. "We don't wanna be late" he said as she nodded a shrug.

"So much for going through our notes" she laughed as she gathered their papers around them.

Jon smiling as he grabbed their bag and filled it with the remainder of their things.

"Let's go" he said as he stood. Holding his hand out to help her up. Dany taking his hand at once.

* * *

As they joined the rest of their class on the dock, Dany and Jon stayed together. Their class was massive. No one really noticed them.

"Jon. I should tell you that David and Marlayna came over last night" she said as she watched him frown at her.

_The exact reaction she knew he'd give._

"They came over to apologise. Said that they were drunk and woke up the next day feeling guilty. Then they remembered why"

"How long did they stay?"

"Not long. Maybe about an hour"

"I don't like him Dany. I don't even think I like her" he grumbled as they found a seat to sit in. Jon pulling her into his embrace.

"I knew you were going to say that. Please don't judge them on that one night. They were drunk. They were my first friends when I came to the Capital"

Jon sighed. He wished he met her first, before them.

"Fine. I'll give Marlayna the benefit of the doubt. But David? Nah. He can get fucked" he said as she nodded. What he did to her was disgusting. She didn't even forgive him. She just put up with him for Marlayna.

"Thank you" she said as she looked up to him with a smile. Jon grinning back. "I should tell you..." she began. "that he warned me about you. Said that you've got a temper and that he thinks I'm falling too fast for you. I told him to shut up. And I basically threw them out. So, I don't know if they're my friends anymore anyway" she said as he pulled her closer.

"The next time I see him..." he seethed as he kissed the top of her head. Dany looking up at him as his eyes met hers. "So" he began. "You're falling for me huh" he said as she pulled herself up to look at him.

"You know I am" she said as he chuckled.

"I've fallen for you too Dany. Hard" he admitted.

Dany winked.

"I know" she said simply as she took her space on his chest. Jon giving a huff at the known power she had on him.

* * *

"Welcome to Dragonstone. From here we will go directly to the main hall. There you will be put into three groups with a guide to tour the museum. That way the groups will be small enough for you to be able to ask questions" the well-tanned woman said as she gestured behind her. "Before we go, are there any questions?" she asked as she looked at their group, then at the professor. He shook his head and she nodded. "Follow me" she nodded as they followed her through the stone archways.

Jon stepped off the dock, his hand in hers. He was amazed. Absolutely amazed at the ancestral structure that surrounded him. The sandy beaches. The stone stairway. The history he is about to learn about. Shit like this excited Jon. More than any parties, shopping sprees or going to see a new movie...

"Have you been here before?" he asked as she shrugged.

"Once or twice" she said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. She looked at him and felt instant guilt. It wasn’t even the fact that he was frowning at her. _Intensely_. It was the fact that she just basically told him a little lie.

' _Fine_ ' she thought to herself.

"I grew up here" she admitted as she pointed at her house. Her house was on a hill, opposite the museum. Jon looked around and saw the stone bridge you had to cross to get from the castle to her house.

' _What the fuck' Jon thought to himself_.

He was gobsmacked. He stopped and pulled her to the side, away from the moving crowd that was their class, so that he could talk to her.

Then it hit him. As if it was staring at him the whole fucking time. _Duh_. He thought to himself.

"Your dad is Darrienne Targaryen” he said as she shrugged back at him.

"Yeah"

"Wow!"

"It's no big deal"

"Dany"

"What?"

"How are you so humble?" he asked as he placed his hands on her face. A couple of girls in their class, staring at them as they walked past.

"I just don't think it's a big deal. I grew up here. You think it's great. You grew up in Winterfell. I think that's great" she said as she leaned forward and kissed him. Jon thumbing her cheeks. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Most girls would tell the world who they were, show off their mansion of a house, flaunt their beauty. But Dany? Dany would just shrug it off and say that "it's no big deal."

"So, do you want to go and meet my dad?" she asked as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Yup. I do" he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her again. His hands on her hips. Dany could hardly hold her laughter and excitement.

"So, are you my boyfriend? Or my friend?" she asked as his heart dropped.

"Is this a trick question?" he said as he held her close.

"Far from it. Is this me, asking what we are before I introduce you to my dad? Yes. Am I being fair? Probably not. Am I putting you on the spot? Yes again" she said as she grabbed his hands and held them between them.

"I just assumed I was your boyfriend" he said as she giggled.

Jon groaned.

"You just wanted me to say it. Didn't you?" he said as he pulled her into him.

"You should have seen your face" she managed as she continued to laugh in his arms. Taking a deep breath as she looked out to the open water. Her open water. She loved her homelands with all her heart. She was glad that he was here with her.

"Very funny" he said as he pulled her into him. The both of them walking up the stone stairs, making their way to the castle.

When Dany and Jon finally caught up to their group, they were in the main hall. When he walked through the stone doors, he was hit with a sight of Deja-vu. He let go of Dany's hand and stood there for a moment. Looking at a canvas painting of what he assumed used to be the Throne. Over the years he figured that the actual Throne from the stories of old would have been destroyed long ago.

"The Throne was destroyed after she was murdered" she whispered. Her voice bringing his thoughts back to the present.

It was like she read his mind.

"How did you know I was thinking of the Throne?" he asked as he looked down.

"You're easy to read Stark" she said as she pulled him closer to the crowd.

Jon looked around and was just as amazed as he was outside.

"How lucky were you" he whispered in her ear. "How lucky were you to be able to grow up in a place like this?" he said as she gave him the side eye.

"I am lucky" she said as she hugged him. "I had a pretty normal upbringing. Even though I grew up in a castle. I didn't have many friends. So, after school, I'd just come home and get lost in this" she said as she gestured at the whole room. Jon kissing the top of her head.

"I would have been your friend" he said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I'd hope so" she said as she pulled herself out of his embrace. "We'd better stop. That's one of my dad's most trusted guides. He's known me since I was a baby. If he sees me lying all over you. He'll definitely tell him about us before I even get the chance."

"Well. I better not kiss you then" he said as he gave her hip a quick nip. Dany giggling.

"Hello, and welcome to Dragonstone" Lincoln said as his voice alone, brought everyone's attention to him. "My name is Lincoln and I will be one of your guides today. Please let me introduce you to..." he continued as Daenerys looked around at her class. Who were all doing exactly what Jon was doing. Looking around in awe and amazement. It was good to see something her family worked so hard to maintain be appreciated by strangers.

"Our tours will begin in ten minutes" she heard Lincoln say as she smiled at him. Her smile, catching his attention. He beamed back at her.

"It's good to see you Daenerys" he said as she stood there in shock.

The entire class, not ever her professor knew her name. Let alone her full name. Even Jon was a little shocked to hear her full name be announced in full, let alone in such a public setting.

_He felt it. As if it had hit him just as much as it hit her._

Her face turned pale white and she could literally feel everyone's eyes on her. Then she heard the whispers and saw the pointing.

_Daenerys?_

_I didn't know her name was Daenerys?_

_I thought her name was Dany?_

_Is she from here?_

_Is she named after the mad queen?_

_The mad queen?_

_She has her silver hair._

_Daenerys?_

_Huh?_

_Come to think of it, she looks like her._

"Dany" he said as he grabbed her hand.

"Dany let's go" he said as he pulled her away. Daenerys looking at him at once. "Dany. Come" he whispered as she nodded. Her thoughts finally catching up to her limbs. She squeezed his hand back and nodded. Lincoln catching on to what had happened. What he had done. A feeling of guilt filling his gut as he drew the attention back to him, giving Dany and Jon the opportunity to get out of the hall.

"You alright?" he asked as she sat down on the stone stairs. Dany nodding as she took a deep breath.

She didn't want to talk. He knew that she just wanted to gather her thoughts. Jon had adapted to the way she thinks and feels. He wouldn't call himself a pro yet, but he knew when it was a good time to be 'all in her face' and when it was that she needed space. This was definitely one of those times. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a wordless embrace. Dany resting her head on his chest.

_After a while, she spoke._

"I wasn't ready for that" she whispered as he caressed the top of her head.

"I know"

"I wasn't ready for everyone in our class to know that I existed, let alone what my name was" she sighed.

Jon leaning down, kissing the top of her head. Her vanilla/lavender shampoo filing his nostrils.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. If he's known you since you were a child. He should have known better" Jon said as she nodded.

"He's always been like that. He's one of my favourite uncles. He knows. I think he just forgot" she said in his defence.

"I just didn't like the way they were looking at me. I didn't like how they called her the mad queen" she said as she looked up at him. Tears in her eyes. She really didn't like it when people called her that. So much so that it was rubbing off on him. Even he didn't like it, because of her.

"Don't cry Dany" he said as he thumbed a tear.

"I just get so emotional when it comes to her" she said as she sat up and tried to tidy herself up.

' _Pull yourself together_ ' she thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly, she snapped out of it and stood. Jon looking up at her. She held her hand out for him to take. Jon taking it at once as she pulled him up.

"You didn't come here to babysit me" she said as he smiled.

"I'll always look after you"

"I know" she smiled. "So, we’re going to go rogue. I know these tours like the back of my hand. If you want. I could take you on my own tour?" she said as he didn't even hesitate.

"Lead the way" he smiled.

* * *

"This is where I spent most of my time" she said a she pushed the double doors open. The sight leaving him breathless.

"Wow" he said as he let go of her hand to walk around the stone room. There were bookshelves full of books everywhere. Stories and ancient writing on the walls and on the floors. Dany watched him closely as he moved in front of the bookshelves. Devouring everything around him. She checked the time and knew that they had about an hour before one of the groups would come in.

"We haven't got much time, not as much as I'd want to spend with you in here but, if you don't want to get caught up with another group. We'd better hurry" she smiled. Jon nodding as he plucked a book out of a shelf.

"I like having a personal tour, so I don't want to get caught up with a group" he said as he read the title.

**The Long Night**

_Events and recollections written by Samwell Tarly_

The book was old and frail. Curious. Jon opened it and read the first page.

**I dedicate this book to my brother, Jon Snow.**

It is a gift for his princess, Rhaella Targaryen.

For all the wrong that was placed upon you, and your family.

_For some reason. His heart yearned for her._

"Dany" Jon said as he tore his eyes away from the book.

"Hmm?" she answered as she continued to look through the book she had in her hands. Jon made his way towards her, the book in his hand.

"What was Daenerys Targaryens daughters name?" he asked as he walked towards her. He smiled a bit at the sight he saw. Her face was literally, smothered in a book.

"Rhaella" she said plainly. Not even looking up.

"Rhaella" he repeated.

"Whys that?"

"This book here is dedicated to her" he said as he stood in front of her. Dany bringing the book she had in her hands down so that she could see what he had.

"That book looks over a thousand years old" she commented as he frowned back at her.

"No kidding" he joked as Dany held her hand out to receive it. Jon gently giving it to her.

"A Samwell Tarly wrote it for Rhaella. But there's something else in there that I found pretty interesting" he said as she opened the page and read the first line out loud.

"My brother, Jon Snow" she said as she looked up from the book, her eyes meeting his.

"I know" he said as he took a step closer to Dany, looking down at the book as well.

"A gift for his princess, Rhaella Targaryen?" she asked. Puzzled. Jon looking back at her. He was just as confused.

"I know. It's weird" he commented.

"Your name is Jon" she said curiously as he looked back at her. His eyes meeting hers yet again.

' _I could literally get lost in your eyes'_ he thought to himself.

"My middle name is Jon" he corrected.

"I didn't even ask. Is it a family name?" she asked as he nodded.

"Our ancestor is Jon Snow" he said casually as her heart dropped. She took a step back from him.

_Jon didn't like that._

"What?" he asked. Confused.

She was silent. She didn't say a word. She just looked at him.

Putting the pieces together in her head. He had a feeling that she knew a whole lot more than he did.

"I um. I think we need to go and speak to my dad" she said as she put the book in her bag. Jon nodding nervously.

"Dany, what is it?" He asked as he took a step closer to her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me" he said as she shook her head.

She dropped her guard.

Dany closed the gap between them and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Things are just, beginning to make sense now" she said as he held her waist, pulling her closer to him so that there was no such thing as space between them. "It's like we were supposed to find each other. Like we were drawn to each other" she admitted.

"Oh, I know I was drawn to you" he said as he brought his forehead to hers. "The first time I saw you. I knew I had to get to know you" he said as she smiled at him.

"When I stormed out of class?" she laughed. Almost a little ashamed.

Jon shook his head.

"I saw you before then to be honest"

Dany looking back at him curiously.

"When?"

"You were in the café one day. Just sitting by the window, reading a book" he breathed. "You looked so comfortable. Content with just being, you. I wanted to ditch my mates and come and sit down with you. I remember that day. I'd just finished a shitty test and I was feeling it all day. Until I saw you. You were like fresh air for me" he said as he moved on his feet. "And you didn't even know it" he said as he kissed the top of her nose.

Dany's body grew used to fluttering feelings he would give her whenever he spoke.

"I saw you around campus too" she said as she caressed the side of his face. "Always surrounded by people, and pretty girls huh Stark" she teased. Jon biting back.

"Those girls are all airheads compared to you" he murmured. His heart beating, fast.

Dany's breathing became elevated. She pulled him close. Their lips inches apart.

"I've been kissing you all day and it still feels like it's not enough" she said as she leaned into his mouth. Their lips crashing together. Moans leaving the back of their throats. Dany pulling herself up onto him as he held onto her. Jon kissing her neck as he allowed himself to slide down on the wall behind him, with her on top of him. Dany straddling him as he continued to explore her mouth with his.

"Jon" she whispered as he ran his hands through her hair. Her hips moving on him. "Oh" she moaned. "I can feel you" she said as she continued to move on top of him. Jon grunting at the feeling of her weight on him.

"Sorry" he whispered as tried to catch his breath. His lips on her neck as his hands came down to caress the top of her thighs.

"Don't apologise" she moaned as she was the one who kissed his neck. The both of them, allowing themselves to feel each other's want and need. "I want you" she moaned as she continued to move on top of him.

Within their week together, they hadn't gone any further than kissing and touching. It was always Dany. Dany would always want more from him. But the timing, was never right.

"Not here" he whispered as he kissed her lips once more. Dany groaning at his rejection.

She stopped kissing him and pouted. He couldn't help but laugh. She was definitely a descendant of dragons.

"Dany" he whispered as he held her face in his hands. Looking directly at her. "It's not that I don't want to. Cos I fucking want you" he said as she grinned. "But I want it to be... I just don't want to be in a library or in a room when your flat mate is in the next room, or on the deck of your mates house party" he smiled. "You have no idea how much I want you" he said as he leaned in and kissed her. Dany biting on his bottom lip.

"So rude. You wanted me when we were at Marlayna's 21st?" she said as she sucked on his lip, then let it go.

"I wanted you before then, believe me"

"Ugh, Stark" she said as she got off him. Fixing her shirt and her jeans. "I can't take you anywhere" she joked as he smiled up at her. "Speaking of going somewhere. We better go" she said as she held her hand out to help him up. Jon taking it at once.

"Do you have that book?" he asked as he pulled his hoodie down.

"Yup"

"Cool. I want to read it. Are you gonna ask your dad about it?"

"Of course. He'll just validate what I already know though.

"Oh? And what do you know?"

"Quite a lot Stark" she said as led him out of the library.

* * *

"I wanna know what you know" he said as he held her hand. Dany pulling him into another room.

"I don't know if you're ready to know, what I know" she said as closed the door behind them. Jon looking around at his new environment. And once again, he was taken back.

There was a fire in the corner of this stone room, a stone table in the middle of the room, and open windows overlooking the sea. Jon walked along the table and admired the contents on it. It was surrounded by protective glass. Everything in it was protected and well cared for.

"Is this her..."

"Map table?" he asked as she nodded at him. Jon looking back at her in wonder and awe.

He was literally living a history lover's dream.

"This is my second favourite place in this museum" she said as she took a seat in front of the fire as Jon continued to walk around the map table, reading everything. Looking at everything. Just taking everything in.

"Just think" he said as he looked up at her as she observed him by the fire. "Your ancestor was right here, probably sitting where you're sitting, talking with her advisors, making plans" he said as he made his way to her. Dany smiling at his realisation.

"You know I used to pretend I was her when I was a little girl. I used to walk around this castle, pretending I was the Queen" she giggled through her admission.

"Did you" he ask as he sat on the mat in front of the fire. It was so warm he didn't want to leave this room. He could quite happily stay here with her for the rest of the day.

"Yup" she said as she pushed herself off the seat and sat next to him. Jon leaning forward, trying to tickle her with his hands. Dany pushing him away. "Stop" she smiled, pretending to be annoyed.

"Or what" he said as he leaned forward and pulled her into his arms.

"Or, I won't kiss you" she teased. "For the rest of the day" she said as Jon held her in his arms, frowning at her threat.

"You're bluffing"

Dany nodding hysterically.

"I am"

"I knew it" he said as he leaned down to kiss her. The fire crackling beside them.

"Jon?”

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna stay here, with me, for the weekend?" she asked as he broke their kisses. "I'm sure my dad will be fine with it. We could have our assignment finished by tomorrow. I mean. The library, the museum, we could just have all day Sunday to look through it. The museum is shut on Sundays, so" she said as she tried to think of more reasons for him to want to stay.

"OK" he said at once. Dany sitting up to face him at once.

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"Yeah. Fuck, yeah I'd love to spend the weekend with you" he said as he caressed the side of her arm. Dany smiling at him. "And Dany" he said as her eyes met his. "You had me at staying with you this weekend. You didn't need to list all of the cool things we could do. Just being with you, is enough for me" he said as she threw herself back into his arms.

"Damn you Stark. You and your way with words" she said as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

The sun was setting. Dany and Jon were sitting on a cliff face in front of her house, overlooking the sea. They were watching the ferry leave the dock to head back to the capital. A huge smile on their faces.

"That went well" she said as she looked up at him.

"My heart was pounding the whole time" he said as he looked down at her. The wind blowing through his dark curls.

"You seemed fine. I would not have known" she said as she looked back out at their view.

"He's scary, your dad. It doesn't help that you're pretty much his only daughter"

Dany looked up at him.

"Don't say that around him. He has two daughters" she warned.

Jon felt a little embarrassed.

"Sorry. You know what I meant" he said plainly.

"You're a natural at meeting the parents. Done it a few times huh?" she teased.

Jon didn't bite. He just shook his head. He knew she was trying to get a reaction out of him. He just hugged her close.

"None of that matters anymore" he said simply. Dany smiling in his arms as she looked back out at the view in front of them.

Time passed before he spoke again.

"Let's play a game" he said as he grabbed a bottle of water from their basket. Dany sitting up to look at him.

"You don't play games" she frowned. Jon smiled at that memory.

"I don't play drinking games. Besides, it's not really a game. I just ask a question. You answer. Then vice versa" he said she plucked a grape from their little picnic bowl.

"OK then. Me first. How old were you, when you.... You know?" she said as he huffed.

"Straight there huh" he said as he grabbed a cracker. The both of them facing each other. "Sixteen" he said at once. "You?"

Dany shook her head.

"You can't ask the same question"

"What?"

"Yup" she nodded. Jon admiring her silver hair, moving in the wind.

"So, you're just gonna make the rules as we go?" Just add them when you fell like it?" he laughed.

"Exactly the reason my sister hates playing games with me" she smiled. "Jon" she said impatiently.

"What?"

"It's your turn"

"God, you're so bossy"

"Go. Ask me a question" she said as she hit his shoulder.

"What song reminds you of me?" he asked as she looked right into his eyes.

"Under an east coast moon" she said as he looked at her, puzzled.

"Can't say I've heard that one" he said as she grabbed her iPod out of her bag.

"You're kidding me! It's such a good song. I suppose you like punk rock huh?" she teased as he nodded.

"Heavy metal. Metallica" he said as she rolled her eyes.

"I think you'll like this one" she said as she played it.

As he listened to the song, he wondered why it reminded her of him...

_"I wanna be under an east coast moon. Humming a familiar tune"_

"Why does this song remind you, of me?" he asked as she continued to hum the song.

"Listen to the lyrics" she said as she grabbed the blanket from their basket. Covering herself with it as she lay back, looking up at the sky as it began to darken.

"I am. It's a nice song" he said as he lay on his stomach. His head hovering over hers.

"When I first met you, I was listening to this song. Then when my mum died and I came home, I was sitting here, listening to this song again, and it just reminded me of you" he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

_This was the first time she openly talked to him about her mum._

"What was she like?" he asked as he watched her chest rise and fall.

"She was unbelievably kind" she whispered softly. "Nothing really bothered her. She had so much patience for us, especially me. I'm pretty stubborn" she said as he chuckled.

Dany chose to ignore that.

"... I used to have dreams that used to wake me from my sleep, at all hours of the morning. But she'd be there. She'd always come. Never complain. Then she'd sing me to sleep" she said as she sat up.

Jon moved closes to her. Their legs spread out in front of them, as they watched the moon rise slowly in the east.

"And she loved my dad. Oh my gosh she loved my dad so much" she said as she leaned on his shoulder. Jon exhaling at the word love, coming from her lips.

“Their love is the type of love that just set examples. They were inseparable. Of course they had their differences, but they had more ups than downs. Love like theirs is rare” she whispered. Jon nodding in agreement. 

"How did she die?" he asked softly.

Dany looked back at him. He admired the rays of the moon shining on her face as she watched it light his eyes.

"Cancer" she managed. A lump in her throat. "The doctors gave us a year. She survived for three months" she said as she leaned on his shoulder once more.

It was fair to say that leaning on Jon’ shoulder had quickly become one of her favourite places to be.

"I haven't really spoken to anyone about my mum" she admitted.

Jon's heart filling with love.

He wrapped his hand around her, pulling her close.

He was lost for words, and she knew it. It didn’t bother her.

"I could tell you anything" she admitted.

"I want you to be able to tell me everything" he said as he leaned down and kissed the side of her face.

She didn't realise it, but his eyes were glassy.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"Why are you thanking me?" she smiled.

"For just being you. For not being like everyone else"

"Well then. You're welcome" she said as she leaned on his shoulder once more.

This song grew on Jon. In the three minutes and fifty seconds he'd caught on to the main lyric. He then realised how fitting it was, considering, they were in the east. Watching the beauty of the moon in front of them.

" _But I'd rather be under an east coast moon with you..._ " he whispered as her heart jolted.

That told her that he too, liked this song. And in so doing, she had decided that it was theirs...

"Hey you two! You're going to catch a cold! Come in! I've made dinner!" a voice behind them called. Dany turned to face her father, waiving at them to come inside from the deck. Dany smiling into Jon's shoulder.

"OK dad! We're coming!" she called as they stood. Dany grabbing the basket as Jon grabbed their blanket. Shaking it before he pulled it under his arm. The both of them, walking the mile to get back to her house.

"Dany" he said as they almost got to the house.

She stopped to face him. Jon looking nervous and anxious.

"What is it?" she smiled.

"I'm turning 20 next month, and it's going to be during the semester break. I was wondering if you would want to come with me? Fly with me or drive with me if you don't like flying, to go north, to come to my party. My family, they usually do big things for all our birthdays and well yeah" he said as she tried to comprehend what he was asking.

_He really was bad with words._

"So, you want me to come with you, north, to your birthday next month?" she said as he nodded.

"Yeah. Yup. That's what I'm asking" he said nervously.

Dany took a step closer. Closing the gap between them.

"Will it be snowing?" she asked as he pouted.

"It's winter" he said plainly.

"Cool! OK then I'd love to" she smiled. Jon moving the blanket from one side to the other.

"So, you only said yes, because of the snow?"

"I've never seen snow before" she shrugged.

"You're unbelievable" he said as she turned to make her way to the house.

"No, what's unbelievable is the fact that you thought I wasn't going to invite myself to your birthday" she said as he stopped following her.

He put his hand on his heart and sighed.

The words he told her this morning on the ferry, ringing in his ears.

_He'd truly fallen for her..._

"Come on Stark!" she called as she stood at the top of her deck. Holding her hand out for him to take it. She wanted to make this 'dinner experience' as easy as she could for him. Jon took her hand.

The both of them, made their way inside for dinner, with her father...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Jon and Dany spend the weekend at Dragonstone.  
> Handing in their assignment.  
> Making new friends.  
> Semester break.  
> Jon’s birthday... X2
> 
> Hope everyone is keeping safe!  
> Much love.


End file.
